Minato The Saiyan
by ShowNoFear
Summary: In the Anime prestigious clan's were constantly praised and possessed great gifts, especially the Uchiha and Senju Clan. Minato was just a no name orphan who could only rely on his superior intellect, however what if Minato was another race with more potential than anyone in the Elemental Nations. How would he change the World? Saiyan Minato Sex/Drugs/Violence/Gore
1. New Environment

Minato the Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Dragonball series or Brave 10 anime.

**An: An idea I had in my head, which I just had to put down, hoping someone better at writing fanfics would use this exact plot Minato being a full blooded Saiyan. I am still a rookie at writing fanfics so I am open to suggestions, corrections and advice to improve my fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me in your reviews lol. This is a Mature Rated Fic don't read this if you're too young. There will be no bashing or any other cliché fan fiction annoyances that I'm sure many others are tired of seeing on this site, though I can tolerate Harems if the stories well written. Oh I made Minato and Kushina's age the same as Mikoto Uchiha as it wasn't specified in the anime, meaning they would be three years younger than Inoichi , Shikaku and Chōza. Mikoto's age I think Minato would be in canon. I gave Minato the last name Saiyan, because they didn't have one in Dragonball Z. If I'm wrong then please inform me.**

Chapter 1 – New Environment

**Outskirts of Konohagakure - Current Time 11:07pm**

A white shuttle was seen entering the earth's atmosphere plummeting to the ground at extreme speeds, if one was to notice the shuttle from a far it would look like a meteor, from the intense red heat of flames it gathered surrounding the shuttle. With a great tremor the now noticeable white sphere shaped shuttle with a dark red tinted window on the front, finally collided to the earth's surface. Enormous chunks of earth were thrown asunder, as the trees creaked under the intense wind pressure from the collision, creating a sizeable ditch in the once silent section of field in the forest. Birds flapped their wings as they hurriedly fluttered away from the unexpected disturbance, land animals were seen scurrying away from the crash zone in fear.

After five minutes of silence in the forest, steam was rising from the shuttle as the entrance slowly opened automatically. The interior of the space pod was coloured red with one seat only enough room for one person. There was a monitor on the wall of the pod; this seemed to have codes input for a specified destination. The most noticeable thing inside was surprisingly a male baby with spiky black hair, with two jaw length bangs, chubby cheeks with midnight blue eyes almost black. Though the peculiar thing was this baby was quite larger than others, if that didn't raise an eyebrow then the brown tail twirling in air attached to the back of the infant's waist would.

All of a sudden a squad of four Anbu appeared in the clearing through a quick **Shunshin(Body Flicker Technique) **the captain of the squad swiftly scouted the area, noticing it was clear he ordered his team to move in to the strange pod.

"What the hell is that thing?" wondered the brown haired Captain with an Owl mask covering his facial features. Moving closer he spotted a baby inside the strange pod. "Cat collect the baby from the pod" he ordered out.

Said silver haired woman immediately followed her Captains orders, approaching the capsule carefully she reached in and grabbed the quiet infant. Noticing a name tag attached to baby's wrist with his birth date which she read aloud "Minato Saiyan huh, that's a cool name, born on January 25th" she mused quietly staring at the somewhat heavy baby in her hands, who was watching her with curious dark blue eyes. Securing the baby, now named Minato in her arms she moved back to edge of clearing. Awaiting her Captains orders as her squad inspected the strange pod.

"Weasel, Mouse!" the Captain barked out as he moved to inspect the strange pod. Weasel and Mouse both immediately nodded at attention. "Spread out and scout the area for anything suspicious, I doubt whoever left this child here isn't too far" Owl sternly ordered.

"Yes Captain!" they both saluted as they disappeared in a burst of speed carrying out their Captains orders.

Now the Captain was alone to examine the pod, Cat bored watching her Captain work, turned her attention to baby Minato who was reaching for her hair with interest. Softly smiling at the small baby not that he could see it with the mask on, it was just unfortunate he didn't have any parents around to care for him, she tenderly placed her long silky silver hair into his awaiting hands. He seemed to fall asleep as his hands played with her soft hair. She almost gushed at the sight if not for her being an Anbu on duty.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Shit… Cat clear the area quick!" the captain suddenly shouted as beeping sounds surrounded the shuttle. Cat hurriedly rushed into the tree branches with her Captain right on her tail.

"What's happening Captain!" she asked her leader, who was currently running across the branches by her side. Minato opened his eyes noticing a disturbance glancing around quickly, as the person holding him kept a firm grip on his body.

Just as her Captain was about to reply an ear-splitting explosion wrung throughout the clearing; causing a small mushroom cloud, and the leaves to flutter rapidly, they could feel the hot air reach them from this distance. Weasel and Mouse both appeared on the same branch as their Captain as they dashed back as soon as they heard the explosion. They waited on their Captain to explain what happened.

"I must have set off a security mechanism, when I was in close proximity of the shuttle for a long period of time activating a self-destruction system" he informed them. The Captain glanced at small infant, finally noticing a tail on him. Though in Elemental Nation it wasn't something to be shocked over he'd seen plenty of abnormal things in his lifetime in this crazy Ninja World "Is that a tail on him" he inquiringly asked Cat.

"Yes as hard as it is to believe, I just assumed it was bloodline trait like the Kaguya Clan's **Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse)**" she voiced to them. They all stared at rare sight as the tail twitched around as if it was alive; Minato just continued to play with Cats hair happily unconcerned about the blast. Shaking his head out of his stupor of watching the infant play with Cat's hair, he asked Weasel and Mouse if they discovered anything which they replied negative, he finally ordered them to head back to the Village.

**Hokage's Office – 12:31am**

The Saidaime Hokage sat behind his desk as he listened to his Anbu Captains report on what he discovered on the outskirts of the Village. Hiruzen Sarutobi had dark brown hair and was tan-skinned dressed in his Hokage robes and hat. He was currently thirty years old in his prime and stood at a height of 165cm, which isn't the tallest though you would be a fool to underestimate and fight against the second **Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) **allegedly the strongest Kage alive and one of the strongest Ninja's breathing. Hiruzen already had three promising students under his tutelage, all Jōnin already at the tender age of 12. Hiruzen was a well-regarded man. Who was more than deserving of his position of Hokage.

"A tail you say," Hiruzen mused aloud as he collected his thoughts on the matter. "Well that is a surprise, bring the child to the hospital to have him checked, if all is cleared then we will have him entered in the Orphanage" ordered the Hokage. Owl loyally bowed before going to do what was ordered of him.

**Konoha Hospital - 1:12am**

Staring at the officially named Minato Saiyan through the glass window, he listened to the report given by the female nurse on the check-up, crossing his arms over his chest. Owl stared at the infant sleeping peacefully as he looked at the baby in slight amazement whilst listening to the report.

"Despite being only a few days old, he already weighs up to 12 pounds 8oz, which is much larger than the average of 7 pounds 8oz for a male baby; he's a very healthy boy in fact more so than average along with a very huge appetite. Whoever are his Parents must have had good genetics, the Mother must have consumed only the healthiest of foods during her pregnancy" informed the female nurse with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She stared up from her check sheet, to the mask of the tall Anbu "He'll be ready to leave in the morning" she told him happily as she turned to stare at the infant with adoring eyes.

"Thank you for performing a Medical Examination at such short notice, I'll be sure to send someone to collect him in the morning" he sincerely said nodding in thanks.

"No problem it's our job to help out at all times, especially young orphans such as Minato" she solemnly replied as she smiled up at the Anbu.

**Konoha Orphanage – 9:30am – Partly Cloudy Weather**

The Matron named Sayuki Aiko carried Minato to his room at the Orphanage, gently placing him in his cot as he stared at her anxiously waiting to be fed. Shaking the larger than normal warm bottle of milk to satisfy his already large appetite, tying her strawberry blond hair in a ponytail as she prepared to feed him. Her green eyes stared at Minato in his cot absently noticing his larger than normal arms.

"You really are a big boy Minato, the Hospital nurse tells me you didn't cry once during your stay" she praised him joyfully while she tenderly picked up his somewhat heavy body for a baby of his age "A really big boy" she chuckled with a sweat drop, she was shocked he was heavier than any other baby she cared for at the Orphanage. Minato just wailed wanting to have his milk. "Ok, ok little Minato you'll get your food now" she said caringly as she placed the large bottle in his mouth cradling him gently. Sitting on the chair staring at him with a loving smile, gazing at Minato suckle his milk fast.

"You was a hungry boy wasn't you, I can tell you won't give me much trouble will you Minato? You're already a big boy" she hummed; Minato's eyes gleamed with happiness continuing to drink his milk, causing Sayuki to giggle affectionately. She took the time to sink in his features observing his soft untameable spiky glossy black hair with two jaw length bangs on either side of his face, his natural tan skin, midnight blue eyes that looked almost black. One things for certain he definitely was good looking boy, she knew when he grew older he would be a hit with the ladies with his exotic look.

Finally finished feeding him she placed him in his bed where he instantly fell asleep, glancing at the empty large bottle in her hand with a sweat drop "I do not want to see his appetite when he's older" she whispered in astonishment.

**Time-skip 4 Years Later - Orphanage Playground – 12:24pm – Sunny **

A four year old Minato was sitting on the swing watching the other kids play from afar; he was of average height for his age though he was a bit stockier than your normal four year old wearing black shorts, with black sandals along with a dark blue shirt. He finally learned where he was in the Elemental Nation in a Village called Konoha, he was quite smart and perceptive even at his young age he was able to notice things others his age wouldn't. Like how having a tail wasn't normal so he opted to wrap it round his waist like a belt he had seen some men around the village do, at first it was difficult to stand and walk, however after some practice he was back to normal. Since then no one seemed to notice it and just thought it was a fur belt.

"Hey! Minato come play tag with us"

Standing up from the swing he turned his head noticing a group of kids from the Orphanage waiting for him "Ok, I'll go easy on you this time because you guys are slow" he said teasingly with a smirk on his face. Minato ran to join in on the game of tag. He was always faster and stronger than the other kids here and was able to play much longer while the others got tired.

The brown haired kid who called him just laughed at Minato "Yeah right, you just got lucky last time" he tried to say convincingly but he knew the truth, Minato was very fast. The other kids only laughed knowing the truth as well.

"Ketsu, maybe you're right and I did get lucky" he said sarcastically with a smirk on his lips. He then played Tag with his fellow orphans throughout their playtime, before another Matriarch with dark green hair and dark brown eyes told them all it was time to eat lunch. The kids eagerly ran inside to eat at the diner hall, Minato sat down on his chair as he prepared to eat his larger than normal meal.

The other kids on his table still couldn't believe the amount Minato was able to eat and how he wasn't fat; the somewhat big diner lady at the Orphanage was shocked when she first noticed how much Minato ate, though she was more than happy to give him enough food for his growing body.

**2 Hours Later Konoha Orphanage Field – 5:23pm**

"Ninja's are the people who protect everyone in the village from the bad people, and are able to perform amazing feats using a form of energy called Chakra. The strongest and the one who leads the village is the Hokage, he's the one who makes tough decisions and has a lot of expectations to uphold" Sayuki spoke to Minato as he sat beside her on the chair.

"So would I be able to become a Ninja Yuki-Chan?, then I'd be strong enough to protect you" asked a curious Minato as he looked at her face, she hadn't changed much over the four years except for the slight aging of her face. Sayuki rubbed Minato's head affectionately as she giggled at Minato's innocent face, causing him to scowl cutely at being treated like a child only causing her to laugh more.

"Oh Minato you are so adorable wanting to protect little old me" she gushed cheerfully as she pinched his still slightly chubby sized cheeks, making him blush slightly and turn his head away from her soft hands. Finally deciding to stop teasing him she answered his question "Of course you can Minato, the age to join the Ninja Academy is at 6 so that would be how many years until you can join?" she asked him with an expectant look on her face testing his knowledge on simple maths.

"That's easy that means I'll have to wait 2 years" he answered confidently. Sayuki nodded pleased he answered correctly, she knew Minato would excel as Ninja he was always a strong boy with an extremely smart head on his shoulders, though it did slightly scare her he could be in danger. But she had to believe in him.

"That's correct; if you're serious about becoming a Ninja I could apply your application to the Academy for you if you want?" Sayuki offered letting him think it over. Minato knew he had to become a Ninja. He was a Saiyan destined for great things it was his secret goal to become the most powerful being in this world. Sayuki gazed at his face as he thought it over, she noticed his eyes go through an array of emotions, she patiently waited it was a life changing decision he was making at such a young age so he should take his time.

"Yes, please hand in my application" Minato excitably asked.

"Ok I'll be sure to hand it in tomorrow, ok sweet heart" Sayuki pleasantly said caressing his cheek with her soft hands. Minato just nodded in thanks as he closed his eyes enjoying the ministrations Sayuki was doing. Sayuki was the only person Minato truly cared for in the village he valued her. Sayuki's beautiful strawberry blonde hair was to be admired as was her creamy white skin and green coloured eyes. They both just sat in silence enjoying the company of one another.

**4 Years and 6 Months Later – Academy Training Field – 1:09pm**

A crowd of students watched in anticipation of witnessing the best student in Academy; face off against another decent student. Dressed in black Shinobi sandals and black Shinobi pants; tapped with white bandages at the ankles, with a form fitting fishnet shirt which was surprisingly filled out rather well on the toned eight year old finished off with black gloves which ended at the wrists. Minato's brown tail wrapped his waist.

"Hajime!"

With Chuunin instructors shout, almost instantly he appeared in front of his shocked opponent face as the crowd was stunned his speed. He allowed him no time to respond as he attacked him with ruthless efficiency. A strong punch to his stomach winding him affecting his breathing thus making him lean forward grasping his hurt stomach, before a swift roundhouse kick slammed into the back of his head instantly knocking him unconscious to fall face first to the ground. The winner merely scoffed at his weak opponent, no one was at his level to give him a decent challenge, despite him being two years younger than this class. Not even the students from the so called powerful clans of this village. Minato stood up straight to his impressive full height of 126cm for eight years old with his arms crossed confidently.

"Winner Minato Saiyan!" the pale grey haired man Chuunin instructor Warabi announced loudly before telling Minato to go stand with the other students and calling for a medic to collect the knocked out student. The other students watched Minato wearily some in; fear, awe, respect or jealousy. Unconcerned with their stares he stood at the back of the crowd with students lined up to fight. With a light sigh Minato gazed into the sky as the other students fought against each other, he joined the Academy as he planned.

Minato already was at the top of his class in all subjects he seemed to have reputation of being a Prodigy only seen once every couple of generation. And for some reason he had a status of being a bad boy most likely because of his dark hair and dark clothing, this did get him a few admirers from the opposite sex.

"You could almost past for an Uchiha with how well you fight especially with your looks" pondered a melodic voice; Minato glanced to his right to see Mikoto Uchiha speaking to him, she also was two years ahead like him; they were both the same age. She walked to the back of the crowd after quickly winning her fight to stand in front of him wearing a dark blue, short sleeved kimono with the Uchiha Clan sign on the back, along with a short sleeved fishnet underneath, with a black skirt with tight black shorts underneath with dark blue sandals. Mikoto was a fair-skinned girl with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. "Are sure you're not a lost Uchiha" she rhetorically asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Minato just snorted at the thought of being related to the inferior Uchiha Clan that was far too arrogant to notice the weakness of relying on their Doujutsu the Sharingan. With his arms still crossed Minato walked past Mikoto, who turned her head to glare at the back of his head for ignoring her. She may not be as stuck up as the rest of her Clan, however she still had her pride and her desire to be respected; something Minato didn't do, he didn't even acknowledge her despite how skilled she was in comparison to the rest of the class.

Despite being the second best in the class under him, he still was much further ahead than her in all aspects of Ninja subjects. He was just a supposed clan less orphan, yet he was/is stronger than a prodigy from the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

After all the fights had finished Warabi guided them to where they waited in turns to throw shuriken at training post as the instructor marked down each person's scores out of ten. Calling Minato to the front to take his turn, Mikoto intently watched Minato walk to the front and take the ten shuriken in his hands.

He turned his sharp eyes to the training post and got in position to throw them, slightly widening his stance with his right foot in front Minato arms blurred.

The crowd gasp!

The Chuunin instructor unsurprised by Minato skills by now wrote down a perfect score ten out of ten, Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she stared at perfectly aligned shuriken sunken deeply into the bark.

"_He threw it with enough speed and strength to make each of the ten shuriken go three quarters deep without losing accuracy" _Mikoto thought in slight astonishment she knew if any of the members of her clan saw Minato's skill they would even be impressed.

Minato casually strolled to the back of the crowd, as hums and whispers were heard from Minato's performance. Minato just looked down at his right arm and clenched his fist in foreboding of what was to come in the future. He sighed in slight boredom of this tedious Academy he already learnt all he could from here; he was ready to graduate now, plus there was no one here to push him and give him a worthy challenge. Mikoto was definitely skilled; however she wasn't extremely challenging to fight with her using the first stage Sharingan with the Uchiha Clan; Taijutsu style, **Interceptor Fist**. This was completely reliant on the Sharingan's predictive capabilities and counter attacking, however it couldn't work well on someone who was stronger and faster than you and had Saiyan reflexes on par if not superior to the Sharingan.

**6 Months Later – Academy Classroom - 9:35am**

Minato was finally nine years old which meant he'd be able to graduate in just a year he was excited at the thought of doing mission; fighting strong foes and being trained by a strong sensei. Though a lot had happened in the world over his years in Academy with the Second Shinobi World War having been coming to an end for a year with Konoha coming out on top due to the efforts of the Saidaime students; now called the Sannin a title bestowed upon by **Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzo of the Salamander)**.

During the Second Shinobi World War, Hanzō fought some of Konoha's forces, with Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, and Orochimaru being the only ones to survive. As a reward to them for this accomplishment, he named them Konoha's Sannin and told them to refer to themselves as such in exchange for letting them live. Minato had mixed feeling on this; he was impressed they were able to survive against such a formidable foe, yet disgruntled by them having a title just because an enemy showed them mercy. If he ever grew to have moniker someday he hoped it wouldn't be one an enemy gave out of mercy but absolute…

Fear

Tsunade Senju in particular grew famous as the world's greatest medical-nin while successfully countering all of Chiyo's poisons. Her concepts and abilities revolutionised Shinobi squads to consist of medical-nin she trained individually, increased mission success and survival rates, a system that remains in place in the present. She is thus cited as having made boundless contributions to Konoha's triumph as well as the current system of all medical-nin. Unfortunately she did lose her brother Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato, Minato didn't know or hear much about them so they couldn't have been much. Rumours were the Hokage was allowing Tsunade to leave the village in her grief after the war completely ends.

Sakumo Hatake also made his name as **Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Konoha White Fang) **during the war where he decimated Suna forces in skirmishes in Amegakure; including killing Saori's parents. He was reputed to be the second strongest ninja in the village he had reputation that exceeds even the famous Sannin. Minato's favourite ninja was still Tobirama Senju the **Nidaime Hokage** from the books he'd read on his skills and ideology. Minato knew he respected him the most, despite knowing the Nidaime Hokage had a wide range of skills he was gifted at; the two particular noteworthy skills Minato noted were **Kenjutsu** and **Fuinjutsu** which he enjoyed both immensely. People thoroughly underestimated the powers of the obscure complicated art of Fuinjutsu.

Raising his eyes from his desk to the door Minato spotted Warabi finally enter the classroom, clapping his hands together to get the attention of the class who loudly chatted to each other oblivious to the instructor entering.

"Alright class settle down!" Warabi assertively shouted almost immediately the class settled down at attention, Warabi pleased with the silence nodded approvingly before continuing on "Now I know it's late in the year, but today students we'll be having a new addition to are class though she is late coming to join us, she is no less skilled, she's the same age as you Minato" explained Warabi to the class, eyes slightly narrowed Minato himself was now curious on who this person could be if she was two years ahead she had to be skilled. Warabi went outside the classroom door to collect the new student, the class watched in anticipation of who this mysterious new comer was.

Entering the room Warabi came in with his hands on the shoulder of a young nervous nine year old girl, guiding her to the front of the class while the whole class's eyes scrutinized her form. She had fair skin and unique violet eyes, a slightly round face, long distinctive red hair with both sides naturally framing her face. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown Shinobi sandals.

"Well, this is the new transfer student Ku-"Warabi started before he was interrupted.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!" the now named Kushina blurted out with her verbal tic becoming apparent. A slight blush marred her face as she covered her mouth with her right hand, as the kids broke out laughing to each other. Most of the guys of the class mocked her. Mikoto just watched her in happiness that it was another Kunoichi who evidently took being a Ninja seriously.

"Look at that hair colour" said the dull brown haired boy as he turned around to laugh at her with his friend, pointing at her.

The ash coloured haired friend leaned forward to his friend in front of him laughing along with him "I can't believe it" he mockingly cackled.

"How did it get so red?"

"That hair is so weird"

More kids joined in at insulting Kushina hair, as laughter echoed across the class room, Minato just stayed silent with his arms crossed casting a curious intense look to the red headed girl who was currently clenching both her fists in anger. He knew one thing for certain this girl piqued his curiosity "Hey! Hey settle down class! Unless you all want detention after Academy I suggest you all be quiet!" yelled Warabi once he noticed they were getting too loud.

"I will…become the villages first female Hokage!" she confidently shouted to the class. That shocked the class into silence as they gazed at her in disbelief. Before anyone could retort Minato rose from his seat with his fist above his chest, Kushina turned her head finally noticing Minato she locked eyes with him sinking in his dark features in contrast with tan skin and somewhat stocky build standing at 131cm tall. Kushina blushed slightly at his grin.

"I too wish to become a powerful Hokage, respected by the villagers" Minato announced to her with his now signature grin, she only glared in response to his statement founding his charming grin oddly annoying. The class knew it wouldn't be smart to make fun of Minato's statement so they wisely stayed silent.

**One Week Later – Academy Classroom – Lunch Break – 12:14pm**

"Tomato! That's what we'll call you, because your face is round like a tomato and your yucky hair is the same colour as a tomato!" sneered one of the bullies surrounding Kushina at the back of the class. Kushina face was set in a frown.

"Hah! Good one Ikaku, as if a vegetable like you could become Hokage" Eiji scoffed, laughing menacingly with his friends.

"I hate tomatoes!" shouted one of the bullies with an unfavourable frown on his face.

"Me, too" Ikaku agreed grinning mockingly at Kushina. Kushina stood completely still with a frown still on her face.

"If I get any in my salad, I just throw it in the bin!" cackled Eiji the rest of the boys laughing along with him in elation.

Ikaku arrogantly crossed his arms behind his head looking down his nose at Kushina "If you're a hated tomato, then there's no way the people of this village will ever acknowledge you!" he said in a haughty tone. The rest of the bullies laughed along rowdily, Kushina frowning glimpsed to right side of the class to see Minato with his midnight blue eyes observing her curiously. Kushina's eyes widened slightly at his intense gaze, before bowing her head a tad with her eyes closed a slight blush on her cheeks, because of the embarrassing teasing.

"Look! It's starting to ripen, come on guys we have to harvest this year's crop!" Eiji taunted, before grabbing a chunk of her hair roughly pulling hard, Kushina grimaced a bit at him pulling her hair. Before she finally had enough, gripping his right wrist firmly making him falter under her deceptively strong grip. Sweat dripped down the boy's heads in foreboding.

"Just for your information, I hate tomato's too so I'd appreciate if you didn't compare me to them!" She said menacingly the boy's took one step back in fear as Eiji struggled to break her strong grip; his hand was starting to go numb. Suddenly with great strength she spun Eiji's body around like a rag-doll as he screamed in terror, smashing him into his friends making them all thump to the hard floor of the classroom.

Stalking up like a Tigress to Ikaku as he laid face first on the ground with his arms crossed over his head in horror; sitting on his lower back she started punching his head with her fist. "If you keep calling me a Tomato it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Kushina raged as she kept attacking Ikaku; groaning from the pain of her punches, his friends had long since fled the scene. Abruptly staring up to face Minato, watching with amusement in his eyes. Glaring Kushina shouted "What are you laughing at?!" clenching her fist while her other gripped Ikaku shirt who was crying tears of pain.

Minato found her tough, tom boy personality endearing, not wanting to anger he turned his head back to the front of the class, while his eyes glanced to her with mirth.

**A Month Later - Hokage's Office – 1:08pm**

"I have a good feeling about this kid Sensei, from the reports I read on his skills he's a genius! Despite being two years younger he's at the top of his class" excitably informed the twenty four year old, 191cm tall white haired man who was dressed in standard Konoha Jōnin uniform though with a different headband with Kanji for "Oil" on it with two horns protruding from it.

"Yes…Minato has proved to be quite talented in the Ninja Arts at the Academy, remember though you'll have to take two other students with you Jiraiya. With the Second Shinobi World War coming to an end tensions are still high and I believe we'll have another war on are hands soon enough so we need to be prepared" ordered Hiruzen the Hokage, who was currently sat behind his desk smoking his pipe contently, watching his former student read the contents of the Academy report in front of his desk.

"Yeah, yeah Sensei of course I didn't forget" Jiraiya waved off his Sensei's concern; Hiruzen merely shook his head in amusement at his students nonchalant attitude. "So who are the other brats I'll be taking" Jiraiya asked his Sensei who handed him the Academy reports. "So Renji Nako and finally Mika Ursa" Jiraiya said aloud_ "they don't look like much, but then again never did I when I first started. Oh well, I'll see what I can do with them". _"So in five months, I'll be taking this Team Seven on missions" pondered Jiraiya aloud. "Well I'll see you in five months Sensei after I complete these eight S-Ranked Missions" told his Sensei, opening the window with one foot on the ledge. Smoke breezed outside the room, allowing fresh air to ventilate the room.

"Yes of course, I cannot thank you enough Jiraiya my boy for doing these strenuous missions on such short notice, and please be careful Jiraiya" Hiruzen kindly instructed to his student.

Jiraiya merely grinned cheekily "Worry not Sensei, I'll be back before you know it" Jiraiya said joyfully before disappearing out the window. Hiruzen stood from his chair to watch his former student, jump to the Village gates with a concerned expression.

"I hope you're right my boy" before tiredly closing the window after Jiraiya to keep the smoke inside "_I just know Jiraiya leaves the window open on purpose to annoy me, doesn't he know how much tobacco cost!" _Hiruzen inwardly fumed.

**Konoha Forest – 4:00pm**

Hundreds of Sakura Trees were around the forest causing pink petals to flutter about in the wind in the afternoon sun. Kushina Uzumaki or now better known **Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)** to the boys at the Academy as they now labelled her. How her long red hair moves ominously around. Kushina was known to beat up the boys at Academy with surprising strength, showcasing her skill in Taijutsu. She knew she was labelled as a tom boy, but she didn't care one bit as long as she was a strong ninja. And she kept winning fights at the Academy even besting the Sharingan girl in a spar. Though she hadn't fought that mysterious dark haired pretty boy yet, apparently he was the best in the class. Kushina thought she could take him easily enough.

Running through the forest, long red hair fluttered in the wind, Kushina wearing her same Academy clothes came to a stop as she noticed Ikaku walk out from behind a tree sneering at her. _"The weakling from Academy what is he doing here?" _She wondered before silently gasping. Kushina seeing someone much larger appear behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, wearing a Ninja head band. They both moved to stand in front of her with the larger boy in front.

The large black haired boy spoke "I heard you been bullying my little brother, making him cry" he said condescendingly as if helping his brother deal with this little girl was so far beneath him. Ikaku just smirked arrogantly now that his big brother was here.

"That's only because he's a wimp who keeps messing with me!" Kushina shouted angrily pointing at Ikaku, who sweated a little at his brothers questioning eyes.

Disregarding her statement with a shake of his head he continued on as though he hadn't heard, "Oi look guess what I'm a Genin, cool huh" he smugly stated. Kushina gazed at his headband unease. "I have to teach punks who bully my little brother a lesson" he self-assuredly stated cracking his knuckles, glaring at Kushina walking closer. Ikaku now more confident his brother was going to beat this girl up smirked haughtily.

Kushina jumped through the trees with the Genin hot on her heels, before a kunai was thrown at her lower back with a gasp she contorted her body to the right whilst in mid-air successfully dodging the kunai which lodged itself in the tree she heading for. _"A real kunai!"_ a slightly shaken Kushina thought.

Kushina gracefully front flipped and landed sideways on the tree quickly pulling the thrown kunai out of the bark with her left hand for safe keeping, then using the tree like a springboard. Soaring into the surprised Genin's face who was still in the air from his last jump, with her right arm outstretched causing a choke slamming motion in the mid-air straight to his neck. That smashed him to the hard ground, landing silently on the ground in a crouch; Kushina turned her head noticing the so called Genin poof in a plume of smoke where a log appeared.

Gasping Kushina heard someone land behind, however before she could react the Genin chopped the back of her neck; eyes shut in pain, then received a strong kick in her back. Falling to the ground with her arms outstretched to break her fall, raising herself to her knees and forearms. Before the Genin roughly grabbed a chunk of her hair pulling hard, Kushina grit her teeth in pain as her body was pulled along with your hair.

"Can't you even notice a Kawarimi" he said mockingly, as his little brother enjoyed seeing Kushina in pain sneering at her pained face. "Looks like you are just a stupid brat" he condescendingly stated, still pulling at her long hair upwards. "Man! This hair is red" he commented then continued "It looks like thread and it's all stiff and starchy" he distastefully stated. "It really is an eye sore" he finished as his eyes roamed her hair noticing the bright colour.

"Serves you' right!" Ikaku yelled as he walked up contemptuously, before noticing her tears he widened his eyes in slight shock.

"I...I" she started of silently with tears pouring out her eyes "I hate this hair too!" she shouted as she pulled her head away from the Genin who struggled to keep a firm grip on her hair, before she finally was free from his hands. Small red strands of her hair blew in the wind freely, free from her head. Turning around swiftly using the rotation of her body to elbow him in his stomach, making him gasp and hold his stomach before a strong right high kick met his jaw stumbling him back a few steps.

Kushina was already falling to the ground from the high jump she made, drop kicking him straight in his temple dropping him like a sack of potatoes on his back, a pained intake of breath was heard from his lips. Moving on top of the downed Genin's body Kushina proceeded to smash her fists into the Genin's face "Even if I don't like it, it's a part of me" she snarled as she didn't stop her actions "Then there's no helping it, is there ?!"Kushina rhetorically asked.

Ikaku watched in panic as Kushina continuously pounded his big brothers face in "AHHHH!" he screamed as he ran away in fear from the sight "It's the Akai Chishio no Habanero!" he cried in terror.

Finally had enough she stood from the Genin who wiped his blooded lumpy face on the ground, "Outsider!" he shouted in anger whilst Kushina just watched on with sad eyes "As if an outside like you could ever become Hokage!" he shouted spitefully before running off with a slight limp.

Watching the Genin leave with a dispassionate gaze, before suddenly sensing a chakra signature; large, dark and condensed. She stared high up at the tree branch noticing the black haired Minato standing there with his black gloved hand against the tree. Minato still dressed in his academy clothes though he now had a black flak jacket on not too different from the Jōnin ones, curiously gazing at her with an unreadable emotion in his midnight blue eye. Kushina noticed something brown wrapped around his waist that she never detected before.

Glaring angrily at Minato "So you won't help me because I'm an outsider?!" she bitterly yelled.

Minato stared at her inquisitively "No, I-"Minato began to say only to be interrupted by a distraught voice.

"You think so, too, don't you?!" cried Kushina with tears glistening her eyes before she ran away so he wouldn't see her tears. After running for three minutes finally looking up to see where she was; Kushina noticed she approached the Hokage Monuments, gazing at their three faces in anger vowing she would get stronger.

**One Year Later – Team 7 Training Ground – 1:14pm**

With fast reflexes ducking under a large fist; feeling the displaced air from the power of the punch, undeterred however, almost instantly counter attacking before a black gloved hand palmed a Kunai, promptly thrown to the face of his adversary.

A head with white hair casually tilted to the side as the Kunai flew harmlessly by "You're going have to better than that brat, though you are much stronger than your knocked out team mates it still isn't enough to get the two bells against me" Jiraiya proudly proclaimed his tall and large stature would intimidate any lesser foe. _"Damn I knew I hit the jackpot with this kid; fast, strong, durable and agile. He's been keeping up with me alone for 5 minutes and his battle sense is amazing. Though I may be holding back quite a lot it's still impressive he is able to keep up with me fighting at high Chuunin level" _Jiraiya inwardly praised.

Minato breathing a tad but not winded glared at his powerful Sensei, he was pleased he had a more than capable Sensei. He never thought in a million years that Jiraiya the Sannin would be his Sensei. Still wearing the same clothes from that time he saw Kushina, though now he had a black Ninja head band wrapped around his forehead proving of his ascension to Genin officially that helped keep his glossy spiky black hair out his eyes. And a shuriken holster strapped to his right thigh, also a ninja tools holster strapped to the left side of the back of his waist.

Glimpsing to the right side of his peripheral vision Minato noticed his roughed up team mates standing up waiting on his orders to take their Sensei's bells. As soon as they had been formed as a team Minato was already the self-established Team Leader being far stronger than Renji Nako; the grey-short haired boy whose eyes looked closed, dressed in a dark grey Kimono with a fish net underneath. Lastly Mika Ursa a black haired girl dressed in a purple top which had a blue high collar which covers her neck and brown pants. Minato just thought his Cannon fodder team mates were holding back which annoyed him. **(An: It's the same team mates in the Jiraiya Team 7 photo)**

"You two, follow my lead!" he ordered before his 147cm tall body ran past his team mates who obediently followed him to the dark, dense forests of the training ground where they would use the cover to ambush Jiraiya-sensei.

Jiraiya allowed his students to disappear into the trees, he applauded Minato for thinking of the tactic instead of attacking a superior opponent in a frontal assault in the open field, and they could launch sneak attacks and trick tactics using the cover of the trees to hide their movements. Deciding he gave them enough to think of a plan he dived to the dense forests. Casually walking, waiting for his hiding students to attack. Not a second after he intentionally triggered a trap wire he walked into, several kunai were launched in Jiraiya's direction causing him to skilfully jump on top of tree branch avoiding the kunai's.

Jiraiya then turned his head noticing Renji charging at him through the trees to catch him off guard, Miko was attacking in the opposite direction of him. Before they both quickly threw shuriken past Jiraiya who stood still wondering what they had planned with thin ninja wire attached to it, Miko and Renji hastily caught the others shuriken out the air before pulling the ninja wire hard. Jiraiya's arms were pulled tightly to his side as he was locked in place, however before he could react to the move.

Dashing towards his Sensei at surprising speeds, he slashed his Kunai through the string of the bells at Jiraiya's waist who widened his eyes a tad at the speed of Minato. Grasping the bells in his hand his, Minato then passed them to Miko and Renji who went to join Minato.

"Looks like we pass Sensei" Miko happily stated, smiling with Renji whilst Minato just grinned confidently crossing his arms. Jiraiya now free from his bindings smiled proudly at his now official students who passed his test, before instructing them to follow him back to the open field of the training ground.

"_Miko and Renji showed some promise after all I never expected them to be good enough to use Ninja wire, Minato probably orchestrated the idea to trap me, before he would surprise me with the Jōnin speed he didn't show early…tch cunning brat" _Jiraiya begrudgingly praised. Arriving at the three training posts he faced his three students, who waited for him to speak.

"Well what can I say, you brats passed" he gladly told them before Renji and Miko celebrated jumping up and down. Minato just gave a small smile now he'd be able to face some serious competition, plus get trained by Jiraiya-sensei. "You guys understood that you had to rely on each other and use Team work to get the bells so due to your combined efforts you pass!" Jiraiya happily announced. "So how about I take you guys out to eat?" Jiraiya suggested "To celebrate you brats being official Genin's" Jiraiya explained.

They all nodded their heads enthusiastically; Minato especially, suddenly remembering his monster appetite at Academy Miko and Renji sent looks of pity to Jiraiya, who raised his eyebrow in confusion. Minato's midnight blue eyes gleamed hungrily. He would tell Sayuki of his passing when he goes to her apartment later, but first food.

**Akimichi Barbecue Restaurant – 2:32pm**

"Noooo!" a loud shout was heard as Jiraiya cried comically as he looked at his empty wallet, Miko and Renji just rubbed his back sympathetically. As they all watched Minato eat way more food than any normal ten year old boy should eat. Used plates scattered their table as Minato stacked them on top of each other after consuming the cooked: Barbecue ribs and chicken, rice, noodles, vegetables and just about anything edible at an inhuman rate, which ironically was unknowingly true. The other customers and waiters in the restaurant watched with wide eyes in astonishment as Minato patted his stomach contently, before reaching over and gulping down his glass of water. The chefs were sweating heavily in the kitchen totally tired, from cooking such an enormous meal.

Placing his cup down, Minato then proceeded to wipe his mouth neatly with his napkin like he hadn't just eaten as much as a fully grown male bear "Well, that was a nice little meal, thanks sensei" Minato said gratefully as the whole restaurant face vaulted to the ground as he said the word 'little meal'. Minato just raised an eyebrow confused at their reaction.

"How the hell can you eat so much," Jiraiya said in disbelief "This is the last time I ever offer to take you out to eat! This cost me a fortune!" Jiraiya sulked pointing childishly at his empty wallet.

"We all stopped wondering the first month of Academy it's one the world's unsolved mysteries" Miko told Jiraiya as she watched the waiter's collect the hoard of plates to wash, dazed looks in their face at the amount of empty dishes there were.

"Yep" Renji nodded sagely at Miko's words "The sooner you get used to his appetite the better of you'll be Sensei, I suggest the next time you take us to a restaurant you bring more money" Renji warned Jiraiya as they all left the restaurant together. They headed towards the Mission Assignment Desk at the Academy, to get their first mission.

"So you guys knew about this and you didn't warn me" Jiraiya shouted pointing at Miko and Renji with a betrayed expression on his face. The two accused pupils tried to look as innocent as possible coughing in their hands.

"Well we thought a powerful attractive ninja like you would have more than enough money to pay for Minato" Miko said innocently.

Renji quickly catching on to Miko's genius idea "Yep, with the amazing Jiraiya of the Sannin as are Sensei we knew you'd have to be loaded so we wasn't worried" Renji acclaimed with a smile. Minato just watched on in amusement as they passed by villagers doing their day to day deeds.

"Well when you put it like that I would have money being…" Jiraiya started Miko and Renji breathed a sigh of relief thinking that they fooled their Sensei, however Minato knew Jiraiya was just humouring them.

"The great charmer of women everywhere and devilishly handsome Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Jiraiya shouted exuberantly as he went into a puff of smoke and appeared on top of a rather large toad, posing with his long white spiky hair in a ponytail, fluttering in the wind. The villagers walking by looked at the scene in bewilderment.

"Cool! That's awesome sensei!" shouted Renji with stars in his eyes, Miko just face palmed with a sigh that she had an embarrassing Sensei. Minato however stared in amazement at the sturdy looking Toad noticing Jiraiya had a summoning contract, those were very hard to come by and only the strongest of Ninja or Clans had them in their possession. Safe guarded heavily only passed down through blood or apprenticeship, as it was a powerful asset to have.

Jiraiya happy someone on his team noticed his awesomeness smirked down at his pupils "Well glad someone on this team has sight for awe-inspiring things" sending a pointed look to an annoyed looking Miko, Minato just sighed in exasperation with his arms crossed.

"While we are in awe of your power Sensei, can we please just go get are mission now, we're causing a scene" Minato appealed as he gave a pointed look to the villagers who was surrounding their team in the middle of the busy street, watching them in shock and interest.

Jiraiya sweat dropped once he noticed the attention he acquired, before dismissing his Toad, landing on the ground in front of his students. "Yeah maybe you're right Minato, come on guys let's get out of here" Jiraiya sheepishly said as he ushered his small pupils forward to move quickly. Finally out of sight of the nosy villagers.

**10 Months Later – Land of Fire Outskirts – Bandits Camp – 10:51pm**

Below the dark sky of the night, a ten year old almost eleven male figure crouched on a high tree branch silently scouting the Camp as the bandits laughed to each other around the camp; glass's filled with beer clanged against each in delight, as they danced around the large fire in the middle of the camp. Minato's very keen sense of smell could smell the stench of alcohol from even this long distance.

Boxes of stolen goods were sighted all over the place, most likely from their last raid. Men were seen walking in tents; pulling their pants down or out pulling their pants up with a leering grin on their rough faces, as screams of women being raped repeatedly were heard inside undoubtedly stolen from their village. The main large tent where the supposed leaders of this whole sick franchise resided in, it was reported to be two Jōnin missing nin from Ame.

Minato hadn't changed much physically over these ten months only a bit more toned in muscle and a couple centimetres in height, still wearing the same clothes as last time, though he now had his all Black Mari-Blade attached horizontally to the back of his waist in a grey leather sheath. The Mari-Blade was a medium Zanbatou with a ring on the end of its handle like that of kunai. White bandaged wrapped around the handle.

When he uses his chakra techniques with this blade ancient letters engraved on its front can be seen**. (An: If you want a better idea of what the blade exactly looks like and how Minato wears it search 'Saizo Kirigakura Sword' in google images). **Jiraiya had given it to him as gift once he saw he had a talent for Kenjutsu, Minato was told by Jiraiya it was made of special chakra conductive metal. The Mari-Blade was created by a legendary black smith in the Tetsu no Kuni (Land Of Iron).

Minato was very grateful towards his Sensei for his gift; he also taught him and his team mates a lot about being a Shinobi. Jiraiya trained them in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Bukijutsu helping them master the basics and expanding on what they did know. Jiraiya taught them chakra control exercises such as; tree walking, water walking which expanded their reserves but mostly improved their control of their chakra significantly. Minato also found out his elemental affinity was Wind and Lightning, impressing Jiraiya for having two affinities at such a young age. Renji had an elemental affinity with Earth and Miko had Fire, Jiraiya taught them all a couple of techniques for their affinity and told them to master every aspect of their techniques such as the strengths and weaknesses. Minato had to learn the Jutsu's from the scrolls Jiraiya collected over his travels as Jiraiya didn't know any Jutsu or have the affinity for his elements. Renji and Miko were taught personally by Jiraiya as he had a strong affinity for Fire and Earth.

To Minato, Jiraiya was proving to be a great Sensei he had improved much under his charge, even his team mates excelled. Jiraiya also pointed out the flaws and mistakes to his own self-created Taijutsu **Humming Bird Style **and gave good advice to where he could improve it, fixing his stances, now his Taijutsu had improved.

Continuous missions and sparing sessions and body conditioning exercises, all done by their slave driver Sensei developed Team 7, especially Minato. They amazingly completed a whopping two-hundred and fifty six D-ranks missions, which were all tedious and dreary. Though because of the amount of D-ranks they finished they were allowed harder missions, so far they completed one-hundred and one C-ranked missions, and three A-ranks. Right now Minato was currently on his thirty-fourth B-ranked mission with his Team.

Minato heard the signal to move in from his Team, hiding in the trees surrounding the camp. Minato looked to the east side of the camp spotting Renji and Miko silently slit their first targets throats; grimed faced, before Renji hid their bodies with **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation) **before repeating the process to their other targets. The Bandits were none wiser to the disappearance of their comrades, too intoxicated to notice. Jiraiya was overlooking the whole camp confident in his team to discreetly take out the Bandits first. He noticed Renji and Miko were capable of killing without freezing up with ease now, now they had done so many missions.

Jiraiya noted Minato was capable of killing without becoming despondent the first time he had taken a life, Minato's mental resilience to Shinobi duty was remarkable. Jiraiya looked to west side of the camp and saw Minato swiftly slitting the throats of his enemies emotionlessly. With an indolent sigh Jiraiya jumped into the south side of the camp discreetly to wait for his students to clear it, before they would move in to finish off the two Ame Jōnin missing nin.

Minato dashed to the section where he knew the captured women were being kept, his nimble footsteps not making a sound, he was nothing but a black blur. Peering inside the opening of the large tent he spotted a group of six somewhat bruised and slightly dirtied women huddled together in fear, locked in place by a set of chains. They watched in anguish as the smelly two drunk bandits had their way with the two women on the sleeping bags.

"Come on little lady just stop resisting and I promise you'll enjoy" the bandit cackled mockingly as he felt the clothed bosoms of the lady underneath, her eyes were shedding a waterfall of tears. The other bandit across the tent was doing the same with another one of the women.

Leering at her with a disgusting perverted look the bandit's hand reached slowly towards the woman's private parts just to prolong her misery, her eyes widened in horror. Not because of the bandit. Because of what was behind him.

Midnight blue eyes glowed menacingly, stealthily approaching the bandit. The said bandit was just about to enter the woman's untouched folds with his fingers. A black gloved hand covered his mouth roughly before he felt his heart quickly pierced by a Kunai, eyes rolling back. Blood splattered on the woman beneath the bandit, as she watched the man who was about to rape her die before her eyes with a look of shock covering his face.

"Hey! What th-"the other bandit had begun once he noticed his fellow bandit's silence lying dead on the floor; heart stabbed out with a frightening looking young ninja standing above him. His words died in his front. Literally

Minato heard the man speak before silencing him by speedily throwing the same kunai at the man's throat with blood spewing out his mouth and neck as he choked on his blood. The bandit fell to the ground dead. The ladies gasped at witnessing a man's brutal murder before their eyes, though not one of them felt sympathy for the bandits. They gazed at the new comer with trepidation in their eyes.

Trying to appease the frightened women, Minato smiled reassuring with his gloved hands up showing no weapons "It's ok, I'm a ninja sent to help take down this bandit camp from Konoha" he informed quickly pointing at his headband, the women sighed in relief before thanking him for saving them. "It's no problem at all; now let's get you out of these chains" Minato comfortingly said.

Narrowing his midnight blue eyes at the chain as they ethereally glowed in the dark tent, Minato placed his gloved hand on the handle of his Mari-Blade, unsheathing it four inches before shutting it with a click. The chains were miraculously cut completely in half, the ladies gasped in shock rubbing their sore wrists. They didn't even see him swing his blade; they knew this boy was strong despite his young age.

Miko hurriedly entered the tent to see Minato was done "Come on Minato, I'll deal with these women" as she moved past him in the tent to tend to the ladies "I'll bring them to the safe point, where they'll be taken back to their village. Your strength will be needed to help Jiraiya-sensei and Renji deal with the Ame Jōnin" Miko hastily ordered.

Minato nodded in thanks "Alright, I'll see you in a little while" he turned to leave the tent only to stop when someone grabbed his wrist. Turning his head he noticed it was one the women he saved from being raped.

"I just wanted to thank you again," she said gratefully "Can I please have the name of my saviour?" she asked politely.

Minato just smirked charmingly "I told you it was no problem; I couldn't allow such detestable men to harm such a gorgeous woman as yourself. _"Great now Jiraiya-sensei is rubbing off on me, this is what happens when you're taught by a professional woman charmer" _Minato thought in exasperation.

Said woman just blushed at the surprisingly alluring youngster "Thank you" she whispered staring at her feet shyly.

Minato gently lifted her chin with his hand causing her to stare in his eyes with a blush "And the names Saiyan, Minato Saiyan" he told her with a smirk. "Take care" he uttered before disappearing in a spiral of wind, the girl's eyes widened in admiration, promising never to forget his name. Miko just shook her head at the scene irritated at having another shameless flirter in the team; she should blame Jiraiya for influencing him. But right now she had a job to do ordering the eight ladies to follow her to the safety point where they'll be collected by the village Samurai guards of the Fire Capital.

Arriving at the main tent he spotted Jiraiya and Renji waiting for him as Renji waved him over, appearing next to Jiraiya "Sensei what's the next plan of action?" Minato respectfully asked.

Glancing at Minato, Jiraiya decided to test Minato again in leading "Actually Minato, I'll let you decide the next course of action". Minato nodded quickly with a completely confident look in his eyes. Jiraiya just watched him expectantly.

"I suggest you and Renji use your **Earth Release: Earth Dome Jutsu **to barricade them inside the tent, where I'll throw multiple explosive tagged kunai inside as soon as the earth walls up as they will notice the usage of chakra, so I'll have to do it quickly before they can react" Minato explained to his Sensei and Renji, Jiraiya looked impressed he thought of a solid plan this quickly with no major flaws.

Jiraiya nodded approving his plan "Alright good plan Minato," turning to face a poised Renji "You ready to go through with the plan Renji" Jiraiya asked his student making sure he was ready.

Nodding quickly "Of course Sensei at your command" Renji declared, Jiraiya just grinned. Jiraiya and Renji moved in position to barricade the sleeping Jōnin's inside the tent. Minato stood at the entrance where it'd be the only opening to exit the tent, palming three kunai expertly in his right gloved hand all wrapped with an explosive tag ready to be thrown.

"Ok now Renji" Jiraiya loudly whispered, before they both went through hand signs slamming their palms on the ground both muttering…

"**Earth Release: Earth Dome Jutsu**" with a surge of earth chakra two domes blocked off the tent, Jiraiya's obviously much larger, though Renji's was more than enough to get the job done.

Minato instantaneously went into action when he saw the earth wall rise rapidly dashing the Kunai in the tent. Renji smartly, hastily created another wall blocking their entrance. Minato smirking at Renji's quick thinking he activated the bombs. A massive explosion wrung inside the dome covered tent the clearing shook slightly under the pressure of the explosion; birds flapped their wings rapidly fleeing the dangerous area.

A male voice was heard roaring in agony "Arghh, shit it burns! Dakona is dead fuck I told him not to drink!" running up the earth dome with chakra to escape the burning tent the Ame ninja appeared covered head to toe in blood breathing heavily. He noticed all the Bandits they gathered were all dead around the camp. He glared at Minato hatefully.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" he shouted angrily charging at Minato at low Jōnin level speeds. Jiraiya confidently just waited at the side line with Renji, viewing Minato deal with this low B-ranked ninja. Despite being only ten Minato was more than capable of dealing with him. Minato arm blurred as he deftly hurled two kunai aimed at the charging ninja chest, the Ninja's eyes widened shocked at the speed the young ninja threw the kunai's before clumsily dodging to the side. This sloppy move just ruined his chance of surviving with his pitiful life as he allowed the kunai to surprise him, now his opponent was in his open guard. In his anger, he underestimated him.

Seeing his opponent present openings in his guard; in a burst of speed Minato appeared in the overwhelmed ninja's face; Mari-blade gripped in his two gloved hands held horizontally in front of him, his one hand on the blade the other gripped the handle as his muscled flexed to strike. Faster than the ninja's eyes could see, Minato's body blurred at the high speeds as he moved to strike the alarmed Jōnin who clumsily pulled out two kunai to guard himself. A sound of metal being cut in half and flesh being effortlessly severed filled the eerily quiet clearing.

"**Ninja Art: The Perfect Strike**" Minato whispered now behind the shocked ninja who had an expression of panic on his face. Ancient emblazoned letters ethereally glowed dark blue then purple along the face of Minato's blade, as white wind chakra surged relentlessly around the edges of his blade increasing their cutting power tenfold and capable of increasing the blades length. Minato called this deadly self-created chakra flow technique **Galaxy Twister**, even at his young age his control over his elements was unbelievable with amazing control and large reserves Minato was capable of performing amazing feats with his Chakra. Minato's believed it was his Saiyan blood helping make him so powerful. Jiraiya was amazed he created a chakra flow technique with his wind element so young, it proved to be deadly. Jiraiya knew Minato was someone special; mastering nature manipulation for wind already was still trying to learn lightning.

A viciously deep horizontal slash across his chest, as his two kunai were uselessly on the floor cut in half. The upper half of body slid to the ground with a sick thump as guts and blood pooled around him, the lower half of his body joined not long after. The Ame missing nin Jōnin was dead. His body chopped in half.

Cutting the flow of wind chakra, Minato's blades sharp edges shined white in the moonlight, despite the whole blade being jet black showing just how lethally sharp it was. Slashing his sword in the air, blood splattered on the ground as Minato rid his sword of the excess blood on it. Minato adroitly rotated his Mari-Blade with one hand, before sliding it home into its sheath with a flourish. Minato gazed dispassionately at the disfigured body.

Renji though used to killing now was still unease at witnessing such brutal acts, Jiraiya however a war hardened veteran was undeterred clapping his hands "Good job Minato very nicely done" Jiraiya praised his favourite student. "Now let's clean this place up, get Miko and head on home this is the thirty-fourth B-ranked mission we completed" Jiraiya reminded them with a proud smile on his face.

**Chapter End**

**Please Review!**

**Name: Minato Saiyan Current Age: 10 years and 10 months Current Height: 149cm**

**Current Mission Record: D-ranked: 256 / C-ranked: 101 / B-ranked: 34 / A-ranked: 3**

**Current Stats: Ninjutsu: 3 Taijutsu: 3.5 Genjutsu: 2.5 Intelligence: 3.5 Strength: 3 Speed: 4 Stamina: 4.5 Handseals: 4 Total: 28**

**Elemental Affinity: Wind, Lightning**

**Special Abilities: Coming from the strongest race in the universe Minato was born with the same special attributes as any Saiyan. If you are unfamiliar with the Saiyan race from Dragonball Z, for more information on Saiyan's special attributes please search in google 'Saiyan' and click on the dragonball wikia link. **


	2. Power Brings Jealousy

Minato the Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Dragonball series or Brave 10 anime.

**AN: I think 'Mari' means 'Truth' in Japanese Rōmaji so his blade's name means Truth Blade, however I'll still calling it the Mari-Blade. Also the currency is going to be in UK pounds because it's easier for me to write and calculate since it's my own countries currency.**

**Matured Rated Fic!**

Chapter 2 – Power Brings Jealousy and Love

**Konoha – Forest of Death – 11:34am**

Two figures can be seen sparring intensely at mid Jōnin speeds against one another attacking with; punches, kicks, stabs and Jutsu. Just about anything to inflict damage was thrown; the small section of the Forest of Death they are fighting in was absolutely damaged. Littered with; ditches, broken trees and burnt patches and lastly blood- it looked like a war zone.

One of the figures was an eleven year old, glossy blacked haired boy; two jaw length bangs framing his face. Dressed in an outfit called 'Assassin Gear' wearing Anbu styled black ninja pants before slightly below his knee they tucked into black high Tabi socks, which then slipped into black ninja high Tabi boots. Both boots had a five inch hidden blade in them.

On his upper body he wore a black skin tight short-sleeved shirt with red outlines, covered by a black cloth shawl-ish type piece of clothing which was high collared at the top covering high enough to hide his bottom lip slightly. With two black buttons either side his face on the high collar, the bottom of the shawl, ended just above his lower chest all except the centre of the shawl which finished at mid-thigh with red coloured outlines the same as his shirt. Two black straps connected on either side of the bottom of the shawl, connected to the back of his waist. He also had his Saiyan Clan symbol on his back in red. **(An: Can be found on my profile) **His brown tail had been chopped off unfortunately by a Kumo Jōnin a couple months back on an A-ranked mission. Though he knew it would grow back in time. Minato knew about a bit about his race from the hidden capsule in his tail, containing some information about him. He still hasn't told anyone yet that he's not even human; and he didn't think he ever will. There was still a lot he didn't know about himself though.

White bandages wrapped around his wrist to the middle of his forearm, with a only a black glove for his right hand which ended only two inches below the wrist. Minato's left wrist now had a three inch thick silver titanium bracelet, most likely used to parry weapons. **(AN: If you want to know exactly what Minato is wearing please search 'Saizo Kirigakure Brave 10' in google images it's the exact same clothes, except Minato's is completely black where Saizo's is dark blue. Minato's is red on the outlines instead of white like Saizo's. I thought the outfit looked badass, I just found it really difficult to describe. So be sure just to look through multiple photos so you'll know how to imagine it or better yet watch the Anime "Brave 10") **

He still had his Mari-Blade strapped horizontally across the back of his waist, though he now had a black square shaped tool holster in front of the sheath. With the standard shuriken/kunai holsters strapped to his right thigh.

The second figure Jiraiya now wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Minato panted heavily gripping the handle of his Mari-blade to lean on digging into the ground like a post. Cuts and bruises covered Minato's body with tears in his clothes, glaring at his Sensei across the field who stood calmly relatively untouched only breathing casually.

"So you think you had enough of being my apprentice?" Jiraiya asked mockingly, knowing Minato would never say yes to such a question. After being promoted Chunin at only eleven years old the youngest in the last number of generation by getting a field promotion being recommended by Jiraiya on his birthday, his two years older team mates Miko and Renji had both been promoted as well, still young at only thirteen years old slightly younger than the normal age of 15. They officially departed from Team 7 as they went on missions with other ninja's and close friends on other teams. This left Minato alone. Jiraiya then decided to take him as an apprentice it had been only three months so far.

"What do you think sensei" Minato's self-assured voice retorted now behind Jiraiya his Mari-Blade placed at the back of his tall Sensei's neck, it was quite a reach for his 152cm height compared to his Sensei's 191cm.

Jiraiya unfazed by the blade resting on his neck, but impressed "You're getting fast at using the Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi" he praised, seeing the Minato clone in front of him disappear in a puff of smoke. "It still shocks me that someone as young as you is able to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You're chakra capacity is huge and dense, however your chakra control doesn't suffer" Jiraiya said conversationally despite currently being in a spar.

Minato eyes just narrowed, muscle arms flexed as Minato sliced the back of his Sensei's neck with his Blade only for mud to splatter the ground. Minato was unsurprised he killed a mud clone, sheathing his Mari-Blade with a flourish.

Crouching low Minato placed two fingers on the ground closing his eyes searching for his Jiraiya's chakra signature before suddenly opening them, jumping into the trees going to his Sensei's location on guard. Arriving at a large river Minato leapt from the tree branch, silently landing on the water using chakra.

Minato's eyes widened a tad, his Sensei unexpectedly appeared underneath him in the water; leaning his head back to dodge the punch at his chin that was sure to rattle his brain. Jiraiya now above the water attacked his student without remorse.

Minato narrowly dodged his Sensei's Taijutsu onslaught; gasping in surprise his Sensei launched a powerful straight kick. Minato crossed his arms in an X position, only for the kick to lift him off his feet like a bullet. Grimacing from the pain of the kick flying through the air above the river, Minato slammed into the tree bark roughly beside the river _"Shit! That hurt like hell, how the hell can he kick so hard my arms are still numb from the pain"_ Minato groaned watching his Sensei place his foot back on the water.

"Come on brat is that all you got, you're making this too easy" Jiraiya laughingly taunted. _"Damn this kid is resilient; if that had been anyone else taking that hit, they'd be in hospital for a week" _Jiraiyainwardly acclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really trying to kill me, your kicks hurt like a bitch" Minato grumbled standing up rubbing his already functioning arms. Minato charged his Sensei waiting on the lake.

"Well there'll be more where that came from brat, now come!" Jiraiya laughed joyously enjoying his spar with his apprentice; Minato threw a barrage of shuriken at Jiraiya at extreme speeds.

Before the shuriken's could even reach Jiraiya, Minato flashed through hand seals taking in a large intake of air puffing his chest and cheeks "**Wind Release: God's Whisper**" Minato muttered an intense powerful wind flew from his mouth across the lake, splits appeared in the water from the formidable B-ranked Jutsu.

Jiraiya promptly dodged to the side of the barrage of shuriken he had no time to breathe however seeing his students Jutsu ruthlessly charge him down, with no time to dodge. Flashing through hand seals Jiraiya wordlessly performed his own B-ranked Jutsu to counter his students puffing his chest Jiraiya breathed out a blisteringly hot torrent of dragon shaped flames his **Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**.

The two Jutsu's clashed in a power struggle, finally Jiraiya's over took Minato's before dissipating in the air, steam covered the lake from the intense heat. Minato appeared in front of his Sensei using the mist to cover his movement. Mari-Blade now unsheathed Minato slashed at his Sensei persistently with his own created **Nights Tempest **Kenjutsu style. Jiraiya scowled at Minato's annoying blade skilfully dodging his student's wild and rapid but rigid sword strikes. _"Despite having such a pretty large and heavy blade he swings it around like a tooth pick" _Jiraiya thought sweat dropping.

Deciding to finally put an end to this spar after thirty seconds of dodging, Jiraiya ducked under a horizontal sword strike before moving in close into his students guard. Eyes widened Minato inhaled abruptly ceasing his sword strikes, looking down he saw his sensei's fist planted in his stomach. Holding his stomach with his left hand Minato fell to his knee's gasping for air on top of the water, Jiraiya stared at his winded student unconcerned of his pain. _"Even in pain he's still capable of controlling his chakra to stay above the water, good shows the brats got a high pain tolerance". _

He knew Minato would be fine in a little while he was a durable brat, "Let's call it a day we've been sparing for two hours now" Jiraiya instructed, he watched Minato wince slightly holding his stomach, idly sheathing his Mari-Blade.

"Alright Sensei, I think I've had my share of being your punching bag for one day" Minato tiredly jested, before glancing down at his ruined clothes and injured body he knew it would all heal by tomorrow with a good night's rest and he had plenty sets of his current favourite black and red Assassin Gear outfit. _"I'm definitely getting stronger, but still no match for Sensei. It's of no surprise he is an S-ranked Legendary Ninja after all" _Minato thought admiringly before his stomach rumbled loudly, chuckling quietly Minato rubbed his stomach to ease his hunger pains.

"Hahaha! Still got the large appetite, aye Minato" Jiraiya bellowed aloud holding his stomach in laughter. "Come on brat let's go get cleaned up at my house, then we'll go to that Akimichi restaurant you love so much" Jiraiya said merrily slightly hungry himself.

**Two Hours Later – Akimichi Restaurant – 2:00pm**

Minato and Jiraiya had showered and replaced their dirty clothes at Jiraiya's house, now they sat at the back of the restaurant stomachs full having already eaten; now just allowing their food to digest. Jiraiya was still stunned by the amount his student ate at his small size he even ate more than him a 191cm tall fully grown man _"And people say I eat a lot, Minato's a whole another level" _Jiraiya amusedly thought. Staring at Minato gulp down his milk at a fast rate then rubbing his mouth with a napkin afterwards, Jiraiya suddenly had an idea.

Minato raised an eyebrow in wonder as Jiraiya randomly went through hand seals idly, summoning a toad in a plume of smoke holding a small scroll on the table "Minato I want you to be the next Toad summoner, I know the Second Shinobi World has completely ended three months ago, however just between you and me I have reason to believe we'll have another one on are hands soon enough" Jiraiya informed his startled apprentice. "So I want you to be the next to sign this toad contract, as we won't know what will happen during the next war" Jiraiya solemnly finished with a determined expression on his face.

"Wow this is completely unexpected Jiraiya-sensei, I didn't think you'd let me sign it this early" Minato gawked; Jiraiya chuckled at seeing Minato's surprised expression it was rare to see on his usually indifferent cool face. "I would gladly sign the Toad contract, from what I've seen on missions with you, the toads have proved to be a more than formidable summoning partner, I'm honoured you'd pick me sensei" Minato said gratefully bowing his head, Jiraiya was proving to be more than just a Sensei he really did like the eccentric man. He taught him plenty things and gave life advice _"And is great at giving advice about girls, but that's for another time" _Minato inwardly snickered.

"Quite the silver tongue aye Minato, you have a way with words." Jiraiya said beaming with pride. "Now enough with the sappy shit and sign this contract with your blood here" impatiently pointing to the line on the un-rolled scroll the toad held open. Gerotora the black and orange male toad watched the scene happily the toads summons were already familiar with Minato working with them on missions. They were more than happy to have another promising summoner.

Shaking his head at his impatient sensei "Jheez you're too impatient Jiraiya-sensei" Minato exasperatedly said signing his blood in the contract. "Done, Here I am stupidly trying to prove my gratitude to you of all people" Minato grumbled crossing his arms glaring.

"Whatever you runt, go cry me a river" Jiraiya said teasingly looking at his student untroubled, a puff smoke was heard as the toad disappeared back to the summoning realm.

"Maybe I will and I'll drown you in it" Minato smugly retorted. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched, Minato smirked seeing his annoyed sensei. This seemed to be a regular occurrence between the two always bantering with each other. Since Minato had become Jiraiya's apprentice their relationship had improved.

"You cheeky brat, you have some nerve back talking to your amazing sensei like that!" Jiraiya shouted glaring at his student.

"Whatever old man I don't have time to argue with you, go feed some birds in a park somewhere" Minato replied haughtily, getting up from his seat to walk to the entrance, but not before placing a generous tip down; what do you know being a strong ninja paid well. Secretly Minato was preparing to make a run for it, no one needed to know that he ran from his annoyed sensei. Jiraiya hits hard when he's angry, can you blame him?

"Old man…old man!" Jiraiya irately repeated veins pulsing on his head "I'll show you old man you insolent brat!" chasing his running student who luckily got a head start out the door. The other customers inside the restaurant sweat dropped at the bizarre scene, the regular workers though smiled at the bantering duo leave the restaurant in a hurry. Good thing Jiraiya already paid the hefty bill. The waitress who served the two went over to collect the glasses, noticing a generous tip she beamed happily. Now she could buy that dress she always wanted.

**Three Months Later – Konoha Town Centre – 10:45pm - Friday**

Passing by a large number of pedestrians in the still heavily populated town, despite being so late villagers shopped, ate and chatted loudly. Night clubs, Strip clubs and Casino's and expensive lavish restaurants started opening up ready to entertain the more mature adult side of Konoha's night life. Bright neon lights gleamed on top of a substantial number of buildings to attract customers, exciting some sleazy men who entered the strip clubs early. Fast food restaurants stayed open late to feed the fast money spending villagers (most likely drunk) of the night.

The more family oriented shops and retail stores were closing down to give way to Konoha's night life. There was known to be an occasional couple of brave drunks disturbing the peace, which the Konoha Uchiha Military Police force dealt with efficiently.

Minato walked leisurely by his Sensei's side arms crossed behind his head, showing his slightly defined arms as they flexed naturally. Both still dressed in their usual ninja clothes, they had been on missions over the last three months together or Minato with another team or solo. He was proud of his mission record so far: _D-ranked: 280, C-ranked: 130, B-ranked: 63, A-ranked: 14, S-ranked: 6._

Minato hadn't seen the interesting Kushina once in a year and a half around the village or on missions, maybe because he was too busy himself. Minato could admit he was attracted by her personality, cute face and alluring red hair, he always wondered why kids picked on her for it. But that soon stopped when Kushina started to beat them up Minato chuckled aloud at the thought.

"Thinking about a girl Minato?" Jiraiya teased interested noticing Minato's chuckle with his eyes gleaming in admiration. Jiraiya and Minato walked lazily through the large hectic Town Centre.

He snorted "Of course not Sensei, who do you take me for…you?" Minato mockingly asked as he lied to his Sensei. Jiraiya had a cheeky grin on his face seeing through Minato's lie. He knew he couldn't fool his sensei.

"You know Minato boy's your age do start taking an interest in girls, it is nothing to be ashamed of" Jiraiya sagely reassured his innocent little pupil. Minato eye brow twitched in annoyance at his Sensei's insistence.

"Of course it is with you, you'll only just embarrass me trying to get me to do sexual things to any girl that likes me" Minato fumed glaring at his nonchalant Sensei.

"Now there is nothing wrong with a Sensei giving important advice to his pupil" Jiraiya responded in disbelief that his student would complain about his wise advice on women.

Minato rubbing his gloved right hand in frustration on his face and retorted "Well what about that time you gave 'advice' about that brown haired woman from that Nadeshiko woman only Village that you secretly had in your words 'hot sweaty sex' with" Minato using air quotation marks with his fingers, "Describing her thick voluptuous body in explicit detail and how you liked filled out women like her with a curvaceous figures. How she moaned especially loud in reverse cow gir-"Jiraiya slapped his hand across Minato's mouth to shut him up.

"Alright brat you win, don't just say things like that out loud it's supposed to be a secret" Jiraiya whispered harshly to his student, glancing around worriedly at the villagers who heard Minato's little speech looking confused.

"Nothing going on around here folks move along now!" Jiraiya laughing sheepishly yelled, rubbing the back of his head at the now moving villagers, Minato just watched with mirth in his midnight blue eyes.

"Told you" Minato finished smugly hands comfortably crossed behind his head again. Jiraiya just sighed tiredly at his smart ass student.

"Cheeky brat come on le-" Jiraiya started only to be interrupted by a distressed shout.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!" a male voice shouted.

Master and student's heads turned to face the tense looking brown haired Jōnin, he quickly jumped off the roof of the building landing in front of them, Jiraiya turned serious immediately noting the male ninja's nervous posture. "What is it?" Jiraiya uncharacteristically ordered sternly. Minato rarely saw his sensei this serious so it had to be important news.

Unnerved by the intimidating Sannin's tone and unyielding expression he quickly replied "It's an international affair involving village security…".

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, this was serious that means someone made an attempt on their Jinchuuriki then the secret rumours about Kumokagure wanting the Kyuubi's power and to breed Kushina to produce more strong potential Jinchuuriki was true. Good thing he had planned ahead to anticipate this he already stationed some toad summons around the entire Land of Fire boarders. The Jōnin messenger was promptly dismissed when the message was delivered. Minato saw the relief in his eyes once he left the scary Sannin.

"Minato!" Jiraiya turned to his student stern faced. Minato jumped slightly at his Sensei's uncharacteristically demanding voice.

"Yes Sensei!" he answered respectfully Minato knew his Sensei was about to order him to do something serious – it wasn't time to play around.

"You're fast right? Well I have an important mission for you…" Minato just nodded affirmatively, he was inquisitive of what the Jōnin told his Sensei that was so important. But now wasn't the time for his curiosity his Sensei needed him. He knew he'd find out eventually

**Earlier On – Konoha – Senju Estate – 9:45pm - Friday**

Below the nights sky at the outskirts of the village around the rich upper class area, neighbourhoods with large mansions, Clan compounds, beautiful vast gardens. A running 147cm tall female figure dressed in a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals.

She'd just come back from a C-ranked mission with Sakumo-sensei, the mission was a complete success thanks to her amazing skills. Kushina smirked in amusement at her thoughts, then suddenly turning serious. She needed to get stronger so she could catch up to him!

Kushina arrived to the front door of one of the Senju estates she was told by Tsunade she could reside in. It was a beautiful Japanese styled estate, 5 bedrooms; two with en suites and a large main upstairs bathroom, a large kitchen diner including a spacious living room, downstairs study and an indoor sauna and Jacuzzi. Kushina's long distantly related cousin clan really knew how to live it up. **(An: It's the same mansion Kushina goes home to in Episode 245, so imagine that).**

"I'm home!" she shouted to the caretakers who were usually there, walking through the dark corridors of the eerily soundless house "That's strange usually they're here when I come home" Kushina pondered aloud to herself. Hearing a quiet footstep Kushina tensed, before hesitantly moving towards the entrance of the door.

Kushina fretfully gazed around the room, lit alight from the moon light high in the sky. Wind whistled restlessly against the opened window. Strange

Suddenly a shadow moved, Kushina gasped in fear eyes widening in dread. Kushina abruptly turned around to run down the hallway "Help! someone hel-" Kushina tried to yell, but the now visible three Kumo Jōnin jumped on her back tying her mouth with thick rope, Kushina could taste the weird tasting rope on her tongue. Kushina groaned loudly with tears in her eyes, struggling in vain against the strong robes that now bound her painfully, one of the Jōnin quickly picking her up and flung her across his shoulder roughly.

Kushina grimaced in pain, the Jōnin's shoulders digging painfully into her stomach while he dashed with his two partners through the trees, Kushina cried buckets of tears; she was about to be kidnapped with no one to save her. Kushina started to lose consciousness from her heart hammering against her chest in absolute horror; her mind shut itself down so she wouldn't die from a heart attack.

**Two Hours Later – Land Of Fire Outskirts – 11:45am **

Kushina woke up with a shocked gasp, thinking it was a dream before seeing three stern faced standing around her, she started to sob painfully as she realised her brain vehemently tried to convince her it was a bad dream.

"Get up you Uzumaki wench!" the Kumo ninja roared disrespectfully pulling her up by the robe roughly before smacking her face harshly, Kushina's head turned from the slap painfully a red print now on her face. Kushina grimaced hard from the pain, eyes shut in distress. Kushina's injured and roughed up body throbbed in pain. The other Kumo ninja's just laughed at her agony.

"Come on guys, only two hour until we reach the border and then we're scot free, it'll take a bit longer because we have to avoid the border patrols and travelling merchants "the Kumo leader self-assuredly announced, his two associates just nodded superciliously completely confident they had completed their mission already.

The leader of the Kumo ninja's, violently shoved Kushina forward holding the rope, which bound her wrists agonizingly causing her cream skin to go red from irritation. The Kumo ninja's were in a triangle formation with two at the front and the leader behind Kushina. Kushina just continued to cry silently, quickly losing hope that the village she was an outsider in wouldn't come to save her- especially if they all knew she was a Jinchuuriki.

Having a tiny bit of hope Kushina secretly plucked out her colourful red hair every couple of steps, if anyone ever bothered to look for her she would have at least left them a trail.

**One Hour Forty-Five Minutes Later – Land Of Fire Border – 1:30am**

"Consider this mission a success guys only fifteen minutes from the border" the Kumo leader celebrated with his associates. Kushina had long since lost hope; she never thought coming to Konoha could be so dreadful. Kushina was meant to fill her heart with love like Mito said how was that supposed to happen being kidnapped, to be turned into a breeding stock. Kushina eyes were empty as her body mechanically dragged its feet along the ground completely tired. She couldn't help, but feel resentful towards Konoha that used her like a pawn to hold their weapon. She shouldn't have believed in Mito's empty words.

Midnight blue eyes glowed in the dark, as Minato eyed the three Kumo Jōnin like a hawk watching prey. Minato stared into his black gloved right hand before gently grasping the beautiful strands of red hair in his hand. Moving like a prowling panther through dark night with soundless footsteps, Minato harshly covered the unsuspecting Kumo ninja mouth. Minato instantly slammed the ring of his kunai fiercely into his temple, knocking him unconscious before he could even make a sound.

Kushina and the two Kumo ninja walked on completely oblivious, Minato silently threw two stones on the left and right side of the Kumo ninja's simultaneously. They both reacted just as Minato expected, with the one on the right looking to his right and the one on the left looking to his left, both looking in the opposite directions at the same time. So Minato could appear outside their peripheral vision.

Kushina felt a quick gust of wind dash past her right side, as she stared at the ground unaware of her surroundings. A short burst of speed appearing in the middle of the two Jōnin, Minato deftly palmed two kunai in both hands smashing the two rings savagely into the back of their heads simultaneously. The surprised two Kumo ninja's hadn't sensed a thing, as they fell unconscious. Before swiftly tying them all up and summoning a toad to deliver the three back to the village for interrogation.

Minato finally turned around to see Kushina walking towards him her head still facing the ground, still oblivious to her surroundings. Minato narrowed his eyes at her hurt body in concern. "Are you alright Kushina" Minato cautiously asked. "I came to save you" he said unknowingly in a protective voice.

Kushina staring up through half-lidded eyes, she saw the boy who used to watch her from Academy. Smiling slightly in huge relief at being saved she tiredly started to fall to the ground. Minato seeing her start to fall appeared before her in a burst of speed covering the ground swiftly before she could hit the forest floor.

Grinning at the shocked Kushina who was surprised he caught her in time "Come on let's get you out of here you'll be safe with me now" unsheathing his Mari-Blade four inches, before promptly closing it with a click, straightaway the robes that bound her body and wrists tightly fell to the ground in pieces. Kushina gasped in surprise and astonishment rubbing her sore wrists staring at Minato with keen interest. How on earth did he do that?

Minato saw she was done rubbing her wrists, quickly picked up her smaller body easily causing her to gasp in shock and embarrassment "Hey, wait a minute!" Kushina cried in shock as Minato carried her bridal style. With a mighty jump Minato appeared above the trees skilfully jumping across branches, the moon light lightening his features his glossy black hair blowing in the strong wind at the high speed they were moving at.

Kushina was first surprised at the speed they were traveling at, before gazing at Minato's smiling face in adoration and wonder noticing his amazing midnight blue eyes that glowed slightly under the moonlight and soft looking spiky black hair. Glancing down at his left hand holding her legs she saw multiple strands of her red hair, "That's…" Kushina started in surprise.

Minato already knew the unasked question "Did you think I wouldn't notice such beautiful hair? It's alluring to my eyes, because of its unique bright red colour" Minato answered admiration in his calm voice. Kushina's mouth opened in surprise at the compliment about her hair.

"But you always ignored me when people troubled me" Kushina retorted in puzzlement, a somewhat sad expression on her face. Minato continued unperturbed jumping through the trees at high speeds.

"That's because I know that you're strong in body and spirit" Minato praised, Kushina eyes just gleamed in marvel gazing at Minato's confident face listening to him praise her. "You definitely didn't need my help, maybe the people who had the guts to trouble you did" Minato joked silently chuckle causing pleasing vibrations to flow through Kushina; she cracked a small smile at his joke. Stopping on top of a tree Minato gazed into Kushina's eyes, their hair fluttered in the night's wind.

"Jokes aside though, this fight is serious between two major hidden villages completely different from your other fights so…" Minato started a hesitant expression appearing on his face.

"So?" Kushina asked intensely curious of his answer, locked into each other's eyes. She really liked his eyes.

"I didn't want to lose you" Minato confidently said an unwavering look in his eyes. Kushina breathed out in surprise.

"Even if I'm an outsider?" Kushina asked disbelievingly to Minato. Minato frowned in discontentment.

"Why do you say that? You live in Konoha just like me so you're one of us" Minato strongly said. Kushina stared in Minato's grinning face amazed he cared so much about her. "Perhaps even more than us, the Uzumaki's are close blood relatives of the Senju clan" Minato told her, Kushina just nodded smiling happily turning her head to his chest to breathe in his forest scent.

"Now let's see if I can turn this walking 5 hour journey into an hour long sprint" Minato said confidently before smirking down at a confused Kushina before promptly throwing her on his back. Kushina gasped in surprised before blushing feeling her cheek against Minato's she wrapped her arms firmly round his neck as if he'd disappear at any moment, his hands under her thighs to hold her up.

Minato dashed off at his highest pace with Kushina on his back astounded at the speed, her red hair fluttered rapidly in the air. Kushina smiled fondly at Minato whose face was set into concentration.

After running for an hour across tree branches Minato and Kushina finally saw the village ahead though before Minato could make another jump, a squad of Anbu swiftly appeared around them. Minato and Kushina now surrounded the leader of the squad with a Bird mask stood in front of them.

"Chūnin Minato Saiyan we received your delivery of the Kumo ninja's, you've been ordered to report to the Hokage's Office immediately" a hint of irritation was heard in the Anbu captain's voice. How in the hell did this eleven year old Chūnin find her and take out the perpetrators before they did "We will take Kushina from here, to make sure she receives medical attention at the Hospital" Bird stoically finished. Minato unconcerned just nodded in affirmation.

"Understood" Minato passively replied Kushina reluctantly detached herself from Minato's warm back with an unhappy expression on her features. Minato just smiled reassuringly at her to ease her pain. Kushina instantly returned one of her own, impulsively grabbing his white bandaged right forearm pulling him into her personal space.

"Make sure you come to visit me at Hospital, I really want to see you again" she whispered melodically up into his right ear leaning in close to him, Minato felt a pleasurable tingle run up his spine. Minato smirked slightly nervously, pushing down his blush that would've appeared. Minato didn't want the Anbu watching their little interaction to see him blush; he had a reputation to up hold here.

"Of course" Minato acceded now back under control, Kushina pleased with his answer grudgingly released his right forearm. Moving to stand by the Anbu captain, who placed a firm hand on Kushina's shoulders, disappearing in a flurry of leaves, Birds squad followed after him.

Minato now alone in forest wiped his face with his gloved right hand tiredly "I really need to go to bed" he voiced aloud distantly. _"But first the Hokage's Office, I have a feeling this will be important" _Minato mused in apprehension.

**Konoha – Hokage's Office – 4:30am**

"I can't believe they would have the nerve to do such a thing!" Koharu yelled furiously. "There must be repercussions for their actions" gripping her fists walking up and down the office in fury.

A grim faced Homura nodded in agreement "I concur to make an attempt on another villages Jinchuuriki is completely unacceptable" Homura looked towards the stoic unresponsive Danzo "You agree don't you Danzo?" Homura and Koharu waited to hear his thoughts on the matter hoping he'd back them up.

The expressionless Danzo grunted "I agree that Kumogakure should pay for their actions, we should discretely start preparing for war now Hiruzen, anymore holding back will put the village in jeopardy" Danzo adamantly advised gazing at the so far quiet Hiruzen; preferring to just listen in silence smoking his pipe contently an unreadable expression on his face.

"I guess it's inevitable with tensions already this high between villages" Hiruzen solemnly replied. Danzo looked at his former best friend in disapproval at his peace loving attitude, Konoha needed to be strong and strike while the iron is hot, not be peace loving fools. At least he had his Root forces to do his bidding they would suffice for now.

"Well on to lighter notes, I heard Jiraiya's promising Chūnin apprentice was the one who saved the girl soundly defeating three Jōnin" Koharu announced a slight smile on her usually stern face.

"Yes that boy has no idea how much trouble he saved us, he is definitely one to look out for in the future somehow finding her before even the Anbu" Homura positively acknowledged the boys skills, he definitely underestimated Jiraiya's teaching skills. Hiruzen smiled slightly a contrast of his earlier expression, before thinking of the young boy.

"Speaking of the boy he's here now" Hiruzen straightened up ready to receive Minato's report. The rest of the council waited in silence behind him.

Minato knocked the door outside the Hokage's offices patiently waiting to be called inside.

"Come in!" hearing the Hokage's demanding voice call him in, Minato entered the room. Intelligent eyes quickly surveyed the room sensing the tense atmosphere seeing the Hokage behind his desk as usual; however he now had three people standing behind him. Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane all from the Konoha council all scrutinizing his form all with a different expression as Minato stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk.

The fact that they had the whole council here confirmed Minato's suspicions that Kushina was more than just your average Genin and Uzumaki; she held something so special inside her that the Hokage would send multiple squads of Anbu secretly after her. From what Minato knew Mito the First Hokage's wife died recently she was also an Uzumaki like Kushina. Mito was said to have helped her husband secure the Kyuubi, the question is how? The Kyuubi is too powerful to be sealed in an inanimate object so the next best thing would be...herself! Uzumaki's were famous for sealing and strong bodies so it was possible. So before she passed away the next best thing to seal the Kyuubi in was another Uzumaki! He always did sense something strange around Kushina. Damn him for being so smart, he had to keep himself under control from discovering this new revelation.

"I'm here to report my recent actions as you requested Hokage-sama" Minato bowed his head in respect towards the Hokage and council; the elders in the room were all reminded of their team leader Tobirama Senju. Minato's stoic and composed expression wasn't much different from Tobirama's.

Danzo gazed at the youth approvingly; Jiraiya seemed to be capable of raising excellent ninja. _"This young one has a lot of potential". _The other two elders shared Danzo's sentiments.

"Yes…now I know it's late but this is a very important matter so be sure to not leave out any details" Hiruzen ordered. Minato nodded his head dutifully.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Minato replied "After receiving the news from Jiraiya-sensei that Kushina had been kidnapped at approximately ten fifty-one pm, I proceeded to track her scent from her house. This led me three miles north of the Land of Fire before her scent disappeared I didn't have any leads and was stuck however…" Minato briefly paused with a small smile on his face remembering Kushina. The others raised an eyebrow in interest at this.

"Kushina wisely pulled strands of her beautiful red her out leaving a bright trail on the ground for me to track…" Minato reported completely unaware he complemented Kushina's hair in a mission report in front of the Konoha council.

"_Ahh young love, it's even caught the genius Minato to subconsciously compliment her" _Hiruzen chuckled in his head idly at the thought. Before listening to Minato finish his report.

"…Then I ran into the Anbu squad and came straight here as instructed" Minato finished with a deep breath for speaking so long, he'd have to have a nice shower once he got home and sleep. Though Minato did wonder where Jiraiya disappeared of to.

"Well thank you Minato for coming so late to report and for saving Kushina your efforts are acknowledged taking down three Jōnin at only eleven is no easy feat, now I'm giving you a week off duty to relax…dismissed" Hiruzen abruptly finished.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" bowing his head Minato left the office closing the door softly behind him. Once Minato had left the four people in the room gazed at each other grimly at what they discovered. War was coming. And it was time to prepare.

**A Day Later – Konoha Hospital – 10:30am**

"Do you know which room Kushina Uzumaki is located in?" Minato asked staring apathetically at Hospital female secretary, glancing up in surprise the secretary spotted a rather well defined eleven year old black haired boy. The dark blue haired secretary approvingly eyed Minato's short sleeved V-neck fish net shirt- which his muscular tanned arms filled out well and black khaki pants with black ninja sandals. She spotted a medium sized Zanbatou sheathed strapped horizontally across the back of his waist.

"Did you not here me?" Minato annoyed that this woman would just ogle him so openly. Crossing his arms over his chest in irritation, the blue haired woman gasped in embarrassment with a blush on her face.

"Oh yes sorry…now Kushina Uzumaki''s room is on the second floor, room twenty nine" she replied hurriedly looking at the files on her desk. Minato nodded in consent abruptly turning to go to Kushina's room, the young secretary watching him go.

Minato had went back to his apartment after the brief in at the Hokage's office yesterday to find his Sensei had left a note telling him he had left to cover his spy network, he was a bit annoyed his Sensei had left without saying bye but he understood his Sensei had important duties.

Finally arriving at Kushina's room, Minato knocked the door twice. "Come in!" hearing Kushina's shout Minato opened the door; Kushina's back was to him as she was putting her hair in a high pony tail; with two long bangs ending at chest height . "Didn't I already tell you I don't need checking on" Kushina grumbled. Thinking it was the pestering Doctor again.

Now that her head was cleared she was thinking about what happened yesterday with the dark haired Minato, she was angry at herself for needing to rely on someone to save her and she didn't want Minato to see her as some weak girl who always needed protection. She was going to prove herself to him; she had heard the rumours from Sakumo-sensei (Who had pestered her worryingly once she arrived at the hospital) and around the village that he was already Chūnin. He was leaving her behind again and she couldn't allow it.

Off duty also Kushina dressed in casual clothes; a short sleeved fishnet under a black long sleeved form fitting kimono with the red Uzumaki clan symbol on her back and white skin tight pants finished off with black ninja sandals. Minato thought she looked memorizing.

"Well if you don't want to see me, I guess I'll just take my leave" Minato smirked with his arms crossed seeing Kushina gasp and turn around in surprise spotting Minato.

"Oh it's you I wasn't expecting you to come so suddenly" finishing her hair Kushina took the time to eye Minato's form from the corner of her eye noticing his well-developed tanned arms fill out his fishnet, she could even see his wash board abs and well-defined chest through it. Kushina reddened shaking her head to clear her thoughts, before finally noticing the sheathed blade on his back she remembered him being able to cut her ropes effortlessly to shreds.

"So I take it you're a fan of Kenjutsu" Kushina asked interested locking gazes with Minato. Her competitive spirit was coming back, remembering one of the main reasons she called him here for.

"You guessed it, I've been told I'm gifted at the art" Minato proudly replied still locking gazes with Kushina. Kushina scoffed at that, making Minato's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Something about this girl lighted a fire in the pit of his stomach. Kushina stood up straight assertively with her arms crossed over her developing chest. She was an early bloomer.

"I'll be the judge of that pretty boy, I want you to fight me" Kushina determinedly demanded locked in an intense gaze with him. Minato eyed Kushina in primal excitement at the prospect of fighting her, this girl radiated with a dominant nature that he couldn't wait to over power. Who did this girl think she was challenging him?

"Are sure? You just got out of hospital; I wouldn't want you back in so soon" Minato patronizingly stated arms folded lazily behind his head. Kushina glared at him angrily before stepping into his personal space strongly grabbing his collar pulling him down to her lower height; close to her face with their noses almost touching. Minato and Kushina locked into a heated glare trying to assert dominance over each other looking for any sign of weakness in each other's eyes, their hearts thumbed excitedly in their chest. They needed to fight.

"Let's get one thing straight I am completely grateful you saved me from being kidnapped," Kushina started earnestly "But do not ever mistake me for being a weak damsel in distress who needs someone to always rescue her or you'll regret it" Kushina heatedly finished. Minato just grinned undaunted at her threat aggravating Kushina. _"That damn grins of his! As if no one can touch him, I'll be sure to wipe it off your face when we fight" _tightening her grip on Minato's collar.

"As you wish princess, now let's go see if the rumours about you are true" Minato tauntingly stated; Kushina scowled at him calling her princess. Gripping her smaller soft hands firmly Minato removed them from his collar forcibly, Kushina scowled at his strength.

**Konoha – Training Grounds 7 – 11:30am**

The morning sun glowed brightly over the training field,light wind blowing the low cut grass of the field. The air was humid; it was in the middle of the summer.

"So we'll have an all-out spar until one of us is forced to give up to the bitter end" Kushina intensely informed the person across from her. Kushina now had strapped to her waist; her Benihime (Crimson Princess) a sleek, medium-sized sword in a white sheath. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design.

At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge. It has a straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.**(An: It's Kisuku Urahara's Zanpakutō in its Shikai state for those that don't know)**

Minato noticed Kushina had unsealed a rather impressive looking sword from a seal in her palm _"So she's skilled enough to know how to seal a weapon in her body impressive" _Minato internally applauded. "Fine…now enough talk come at me princess!" a grinning Minato taunted making a 'come on' motion with his right hand lazily.

Kushina looked daggers at Minato for the princess nickname she now hated, she decided to make the first move. Dashing at Minato in a zig zag motion she attacked him in Taijutsu first using her clan's **Rising Tide **Taijutsu style.

Minato noticed she moved pretty fast; at high Chūnin speeds, her Taijutsu was fast and strong, involving a lot of athletic maneuverers _"Kind of like a break dancer_" Minato thought back flipping away from Kushina fast kicks as she gracefully twirled in a handstand. _"It's also wild and unpredictable because it has no set forms allowing Kushina to use her imagination" _Minato perceptively deduced.

Kushina frowned that he was able to block or dodge all her attacks, though she wasn't one to give up easily dashing in again. Minato avoided her fast punches and kicks calmly, before his eyes widened as her straight knee slipped through his guard hitting his stomach Minato grunted slightly from the pain. Kushina was deceptively strong.

"_What the fuck! It felt like I just hit a brick wall, what is this guy made of?" _ Kushina was baffled by his resilience. Minato grinned in excitement. She was strong.

"You actually managed to hit me, guess I'll have to start trying against you" Minato commented. He moved in. Fast.

Kushina gasped in shock turning around to block a strong right punch with her forearm screaming in pain, Minato attacked her with ruthless efficiency not giving her a chance to recover. Minato was impressed she was able to defend herself against his onslaught.

Kushina panted slightly from his assault, her eyes widened squatting down low crossing her arms in front of her body to block the powerful straight kick painfully. _"Fuck! He's strong I'll have to try Kenjutsu"_ Kushina's body rocketed towards the trees before her body collided with thick tree bark disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Minato raised an eyebrow _"A Kage Bunshin who would of knew she had a B-ranked technique". _Sensing her approach his back Minato swiftly placed his hand on his Mari-Blade drawing his blade completely out its sheath blocking Kushina's now unsheathed sword slashing at his back.

"Let's see how you fair in Kenjutsu" Kushina goaded attacking him with her Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu style; **Twirling Wave**.

"_Damn she's amazing with her blade" _Minato narrowly parried and blocked Kushina's barrage of sword strikes, placing his blade above him horizontally to block Kushina's overhead slash.

Their blades clashed with loud pings in the clearing sparks flying of their blades, Kushina blocked at her side. Minato swung his Mari-Blade right at high-speed with both hands gripped firmly on his blade; air displaced from the swing smashing into Kushina's Benihime sword fiercely. _"Shit! How can he be so strong; his sword hits like a boulder" _Kushina recoiled from the blow leaping away to put space between her and Minato.

Kushina kept her eyes locked on Minato's form; deftly rotating his blade one handed using the ring on the end of the guard. "Why are you so hesitant princess? You're not afraid are you?" Minato indifferently goaded leaning his unsheathed blade across his shoulder, Kushina glared at Minato in jealously of his power his aloofness didn't help the matter either.

"Of course I'm not afraid! I guess I'll have to bring out all I have against you" Minato raised a black eyebrow in wonder of Kushina's declaration as she sheathed her katana.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it!" Kushina didn't waste any time placing her hands on the ground, Minato felt fast powerful chakra underneath him burst out the ground immensely potent constructs of golden chakra chains wrapped around him tightly locking his arms. Minato struggled in the bindings in vain. Kushina smirked walking up to him.

"See what your cockiness got you" Kushina teased right in his face their noses almost touching. Minato glared back in response ceasing in his struggle.

"So this is what you had up your sleeve; you're able to make Chakra constructs using your unique dense Chakra, amazing" Minato complimented locked in a glaring battle with Kushina. "However…" Minato began.

Kushina's eyes narrowed in suspicion "whatever you're planning won't work no one's ever broke out of my chakra chains, ya' know". She was excited. Her verbal tic was becoming noticeable.

"There's a first time for everything princess" Minato grinned. He disappeared in a plume of smoke, Kushina tensed on guard. No time to be annoyed by the demeaning nickname (In her eyes at least).

Flashing through hand seals Minato wordlessly performed his **Wind Release: Gods Whisper**. A fierce unforgiving stream shaped force of wind released towards Kushina from Minato's mouth. Fissures appeared in the ground, tree's cracked from the intense winds.

Kushina gasped in surprise at the extreme wind pressure soaring towards her hair fluttered in the wind as she was pushed back. _"If that hits me I'll be blown away and be a bloody mess where I land…this guy is crazy". _

Golden Chakra Chains protruded from out her back; wrapping around Kushina protectively erecting a barrier, the powerful B-ranked Wind Jutsu slammed into the barrier ruthlessly. Kushina gritted her teeth resisting against the blast of grinding wind trying to tear down her barrier, the ground in front of the barrier where the Jutsu struck was a trench; eight feet wide, sixty feet long and three feet deep.

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief once the Jutsu subsided; she gasped in horror witnessing the damage done to the training ground, she didn't want to know what would happen to her if that Jutsu had hit her. Minato smirked seeing the shock on Kushina's face from the damage his attack had done.

"You're even able to create powerful barriers with those chains," Minato walked closer to golden barrier carefully avoiding the trench he created. "They're proving to be quite vexing" Minato crossed his arms an annoyed expression on his face eyeing the barrier. Kushina smirked.

"Not so confident now are you? Even with that powerful wind jutsu you couldn't get through," Kushina gloated. "But there's more to this barrier that you'll like ya' know…" Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion of her devious statement; he had to admit he was curious to what his little red head had up her sleeve.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Minato asked not expecting an answer. He tensed once he felt a fluctuation of chakra.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **a large sphere of flames rocketed towards Minato from Kushina's mouth straight through the barrier; he was shocked to see her technique go through her barrier. So you can go outside of the barrier, but not inside of it. Minato was impressed by the really resourceful chakra chains barrier.

Minato promptly dodged to the side of the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, it carried on into the forest behind them.

**BOOM!**

The C-ranked Fire Jutsu from Kushina shook the training ground, a small mushroom cloud formed, Minato was astonished by the prowess this girl had. Minato would definitely be spending more time with this girl now. Minato sensed her approach behind him fast while he was dodging her Jutsu. His guard was open!

Kushina appeared behind using the Jutsu as a distraction, she needed to end this now. She threw her right arm round his neck in a strong suffocation hold; Minato choked grabbing her arm trying to pry it from his neck. Kushina didn't give up holding firm from him trying to pull her arm off. Minato decided his next best action would be to fall on his back with Kushina behind him.

Kushina panted tiredly she started to fall to ground with Minato falling along with her, his heavier weight making her slam to the ground painfully; she twisted in pain. Minato noticed a slack in her grip when she slammed into the grass underneath him; he swiftly rotated out of her strong choke hold. _Shit he's free now! _Kushina had both her hands locked above her by Minato's hands firmly. Minato panted slightly tired from the spar and being strangled by the girl lying beneath him, Kushina withered underneath him constantly trying to break free. Despite being trapped she still didn't stop, he admired her perseverance.

"Give up you lost Kushina you can't overpower me" Minato taunted grinning mockingly at the glaring red head beneath him.

"As if I'll ever give in to you"

Kushina was still defiant even when she wasn't in a position to move. Minato narrowed his eyes at her persistence. Didn't she understand he was the one in control here?

"Give up you lost" Minato leaned in closer to her face glaring, he needed to see her concede and admit defeat. He needed to. Kushina sneered defiantly and tried to head butt him, he reacted instantly pulling his head back out of reach. Minato now aggravated increased the strength of his grip on her two slim cream coloured wrists, causing her more pain; she didn't make a noise though. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he caused her pain.

If one were to see this scene from a far it would look intimate seeing a boy pinning a girl down to the ground, though it was far from intimate it was a battle of pride more than anything physical.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me to give up again and you'll see what I'll do to you!" Kushina furiously warned her wrists were starting to hurt her and she couldn't break out his firm grip- guess those muscles weren't just for show. She hated herself for being in such a vulnerable position like this, she knew deep down that he was stronger than her; but she absolutely refused to accept it.

Minato shook his head annoyed his black bangs following his motion; he decided to humour her threat and see what she would do, just to take her pride. "Fine I'll tell you again looking in your eyes" he leaned in closer glaring at her stubbornness, she glared back in kind. "Give-umph!" Minato couldn't finish his sentence Kushina's soft lips planted on his; Minato froze up in absolute shock his heart thumped erratically in his chest. He felt a pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach feeling Kushina's soft slightly wet lips on his lips; he finally started to respond back kissing back with extra vigour.

_Boy's so easy to fool _

If Minato was in the right state of mind he might have noticed Kushina smirk deviously against his lips as he hungrily kissed her, he might have noticed he let go of her arms to place his hands either side of her head, he might have noticed her hands sliding into his weapon pouch on his waist firmly grasping a kunai.

Minato froze ceasing his actions of making out with Kushina (Which he thoroughly enjoyed, Jiraiya-sensei was right women were God's greatest gift to earth). He could feel the sharp end of a kunai lightly piercing his neck, his blood slowly ran down the blade to Kushina's hand holding it firmly against his neck; she could pierce his neck at any moment.

Kushina smirked at the change of the situation, she was in control now. And she loved it. "Looks like I win, and all it took was my first kiss" Kushina giggled deviously, grinning foxily at Minato's glaring face.

_I was careless and I paid the price for it; seduced by a sly vixen if Jiraiya-sensei hears about this I'll never hear the end of it_

Minato stopped his inner monologue "I guess you win" he begrudgingly admitted. Kushina sighed tiredly in happiness before shoving Minato's heavy body of her; he stood up abruptly from Kushina's rough shove touching his lips with his fingers still dazed from the amazing kiss. Even though he lost Minato couldn't help but feel he still won somehow.

"Hah! All that cockiness just to lose against me," Kushina proudly acclaimed staring at the still dazed Minato. She knew she won through underhanded tactics and it wasn't really fair. But they were ninja, nothings fair in their lives you're supposed to exploit every advantage you have; in her case it was Minato's hormones. _Though the kiss wasn't bad either_ she thought watching Minato still not responding touching his lips "guess I'll see you around pretty boy" Kushina announced turning to walk away.

She stopped. Glancing down she saw Minato firmly holding her wrist with his hand, she looked up to his tanned face seeing an unreadable emotion in his midnight blue eyes. "Wait don't go yet, let me buy you lunch where ever you want" Minato offered seeing the questioning look in Kushina's eyes he quickly added on "To celebrate your victory I mean" Kushina nodded finally understanding.

"Anywhere you say?" Kushina crossed her arms staring at Minato for a few moments as if considering it "Fine, take me to Ichiraku Ramen" Minato simply smiled.

**Ichiraku Ramen Store – 12:03pm**

Villagers bustled in the streets outside enjoying the weekend in the sun of Konoha summer time; preferring to wear more revealing clothes to survive the heat. The ramen restaurant was quiet in comparison to outside with only two customers inside. Kushina sat next to Minato mouth wide open in astonishment watching him finish his 20th bowl of ramen with a content sigh. She bought him here hoping she could clear his wallet by eating lots of ramen instead he was doing it himself, because she clearly underestimated his appetite she was full by her 3rd bowl. "Wow who knew ramen could be this good, I'm usually a more meat feast kind of guy so I'm surprised" Minato was kind of shocked he enjoyed it as much as he did.

Kushina just stared at him like he was crazy; Teuchi the nineteen year old chef just smiled counting his £115; five £20 notes and one £10 and £5 note then placing it in his cash register gleefully, then going to the back to wash the dishes. "Hmph! Well at least you eat like a man" Kushina begrudgingly admitted crossing her arms looking at Minato with something akin to approval. _Or Beast! __He eats the most I've ever seen anyone eat, yet he's able to stay fit_ Kushina's hair was now in a low pony tail reaching below her waist.

Minato grinned at her charmingly, Kushina scowled at his handsome grin she found annoying. "I'm glad I have your approval" Minato happily stated smiling looking into her eyes.

"Well don't get used to it ya' know" she snapped back glaring at Minato blushing up a storm.

"I noticed you have a verbal tic, do you always say it?" Minato asked staring at Kushina interested. Kushina frowned she was insecure about her verbal tick like her hair.

"No only when I'm excited" Kushina grumbled before glaring at Minato "Why do you have a problem with it?" clenching her fist angrily.

Minato undaunted by her anger casually replied "Of course not, I was just curious" he answered earnestly. Kushina's glare lessened that he wasn't going to make fun of her.

"Good" she then turned a competitive eye towards Minato "So how many missions have you been on so far?" Kushina asked bluntly "Don't be upset if I have more missions than you ya' know" Kushina conceitedly reminded, Minato just glowered at her competitive nature. He found her indomitable spirit infuriating and alluring at the same time. He would rejoice in the day he'd take her pride.

"As if I'd be upset because of you princess, I've done 280 D-ranked" Minato crossed his arms staring at a smirking Kushina.

"I've already done 300, next" Kushina proudly announced smirking at him. Minato coolly just gazed at her.

"130 C-ranked" he informed her, Kushina's ego inflated.

"Hah! More than you again 141" Kushina boasted. She was kind of maddened how he carried this air of aloofness around him like nothing could ever bother him. It infuriated her to no end, but strangely enthralling at the same time. She wanted to take his pride.

"I've already got 7 B ranks already which judging by your mission record you probably have had no B-ranks yet, so I wouldn't expect you to have any A-ranks and definitely no S-ranks" she smugly stated crossing her arms. Minato smirked assertively he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Actually I've done 63 B-ranks, 14 A-ranks and 6 S-ranks" Kushina inhaled in disbelief at the amount of high ranked missions he had, scowling at him in resentment. "So you haven't even had your first A-ranked yet…pitiful" Minato sent a condescending look towards a glaring Kushina. He was entertained at her expression.

"Whatever let's get out of here" Kushina said dismissively promptly standing up from her seat abruptly walking out the restaurant, her back was to Minato so he couldn't see her jealous glare of fury. Minato glanced at Teuchi who shrugged confused, he chased after her outside the store into the busy streets. They passed by villagers in the street, Kushina glanced at the boy walking beside with his arms crossed behind his head lazily he caught her eye and grinned at her. She blushed and turned away. _I can't stand this guy, he makes me feel weird inside. _

"So I was thinking me and you could train together regularly, that was one of the best spars I've had in a while "Minato asked hopefully staring at her from the corner of his eye walking beside her through the upper class neighbourhoods of Konoha. He wanted to learn more about this girl.

Kushina furrowed her eyebrows at him in thought. She didn't know whether that was a good idea of training with the guy she wanted to be better than, but then again she could also learn more about him and from what she knew of him; he was very strong. This could work in her favour. She didn't have any friends to hang out with anyway; she was tired of being alone. Plus Minato wasn't bad on the eyes.

"Alright, I'll train with you," Kushina agreed crossing her arms staring at him sternly stopping with him outside her house, Minato stared up at Kushina's place of residence; it was the Senju estate, he figured she would live here she was related to them after all. "So meet me at my house whenever you're free, if I'm not here then I'm busy" she instructed to Minato who nodded his head.

"So…" Kushina gazed at Minato awkwardly "I guess I'll see you around" she finished. Minato was amused by her social awkwardness; he could tell she wasn't used to hanging out with people her age. He enjoyed seeing her so uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess I will" Minato replied smirking walking up close to her. Kushina blushed uncomfortably, walking back until her back touched the wall of her house Minato's hands either side of her head trapping her in, he was leaning into her face slowly.

_Is he going to kiss me _she thought, Kushina's heart thumped in her chest in anticipation unconsciously closing her eyes leaning in.

Minato grinned devilishly at Kushina, using the Shunshin no Jutsu disappearing in a small whirlwind. Kushina opened her eyes in surprise when she felt no kiss but wind in her face, before noticing he had tricked her. She glared in the direction he left in irritation; gripping her fist stomping into her house. _Damn pretty boy. _ Kushina did have a small smile in happiness of training with her rival.

**Chapter End**

**Please Review!**

**An: Yes I know Minato finding information about his Saiyan race in a capsule hidden in his chopped off tail was waaaay too convenient to solve the plot hole of him knowing about his Saiyan Race. I'm still new at writing fanfics and I'm still learning, so I may come up with lame ways to solve a plot hole lool. Hopefully there won't be too many. And with terrible fics I've read on this site, I know mine can't be that bad.**

**Minato Mission Record: (D-ranked: 280) (C-ranked: 130) (B-ranked: 63) (A-ranked: 14) (S-ranked: 6)**

**Kushina Mission Record: (D-ranked: 300) (C-ranked: 141) (B-ranked: 7) (A-ranked: 0) (S-ranked: 0)**

**Minato: Height: 152cm Age: 11 and 6months Rank: Chūnin**

**Kushina: Height: 147cm Age: 11 Rank: Genin Affinity: Water, Fire**


End file.
